I'll Be Waiting
by iamkellylouise
Summary: After they break up and Addison starts to move on Sam begins to realize what mistakes he's made. All he needs now is the courage to fix them. AU 4x20. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The title is a song from Adele's '21' album! Such great lyrics!**

**Started this when the 4x20 sneak peeks were released so that is the only information I'm really using in this. Everything else will be AU! The CharCoop wedding isn't in this but it does happen, just the day after it was in the show I guess :P**

**I have no idea how many chapters this will have or how often I'll post, my muse doesn't seem to stick around for long anymore! **

**Reviews pretty please!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 1_

_~x~_

_**May 5**__**th**__** 2011**_

"You told Naomi about us" Sam said as he folded his arms, looking to Addison who was sat in the chair opposite him "The same day we decided to keep our split a secret you went and told her"

"She had a right to know Sam" she replied.

"No, this didn't involve her"

"Well she's your ex-wife and my best friend so it did involve her"

"See you just wanted to be let off the hook, what did you think? that if you told her first that she'd forgive you for everything that happened?"

"That's not fair Sam"

"No, but it's true, Maya, Naomi and I adjusted our lives to accommodate this relationship but you can't see that, you can't acknowledge the toll that took"

"It took a toll on me too Sam, I mean I sacrificed my best friend for a man I was sure I was going to raise a family with, you think I'm being selfish? take a look at yourself, you've wanted me since med school ok? so don't flatter yourself that any pain that this has caused is all my fault, this relationship didn't just happen. You went after it" Addison said firmly, she stood up and walked towards the door "I don't even know who you are anymore" she said tearfully as she turned back to face him "The Sam I fell in love with, I haven't seen him in weeks, months, one minute you were there for me, holding me up while I mourned my mother and the next, the next you're kissing Naomi and, all the emotion I used to hear in your voice, all the love? It disappeared. Sometimes it's like it's not even you speaking to me. What did I do that was so bad Sam? Was me wanting a family really so, awful for you? Was our relationship, was it ever worth it to you? Did you ever really want me or was this just a game? Just the thrill of the chase?"

"You know that's not true" he said as he stood up "You know I love you Addison"

"Do I?" she said with a sad laugh "Because you just degraded our whole relationship in a sentence Sam" she snapped "I don't think you ever loved me"

"I have loved you, for so long" he said shakily "I went after a relationship with you because of that, and I don't regret it for a moment, I would do it all over again"

"See I don't think you would" she sniffled "Because it seems to me like all I was to you was a burden" she let out another sad laugh before walking out of the office and heading into her own to gather her things together, she walked back out of her office and headed for the elevator, all the while trying to stop sobs from escaping her lips, she tried to pull herself together as the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, she took in a sharp breath as the doors opened to reveal Naomi stood behind them, she lowered her head a little and stepped to the side, tears silently fell from her eyes, Naomi tried her best to ignore them until she couldn't.

"Are you ok?" she asked with a professional tone.

"I'm fine" Addison sniffled before she choked a little on her tears.

"No you're not" Naomi said simply.

"Because the one person I thought would never give up on me has Naomi" Addison snapped "He doesn't care! All I ever was to him and you and Maya was a burden and he just made that abundantly clear to me so no, no I am not ok" she said shakily "He promised me he wouldn't hurt me, he _promised_ me, but he, he has just ripped my heart out and stamped on it, and I don't know how much more I can take" she finished with a whisper, the tears completely taking over, as the elevator stopped on the ground floor she rushed outside, through blurry eyes she pulled her car keys from her bag and walked towards it as quick as she could.

"Addison?" Amelia frowned as she climbed out of her own car "Addison what happened?"

"I need to go home" Addison choked out "I need to go home"

"Ok, ok" Amelia said soothingly "But let me drive you, you can't drive like this"

"Why did I ever fall for him Amy?" she sobbed "Why did I, why did I believe he wouldn't hurt me?"

"Just get in the car Addie" Amelia sighed.

~x~

"Sam Bennett get your ass out here" Amelia said loudly as she pounded her fist on the glass of his patio doors that evening "Sam!"

Sam appeared at the top of the stairs and he moved quickly over to the doors to open it.

"A normal person would call" he said dryly "Ow!" he yelped as Amelia slapped him "I didn't think you were choosing sides" he mumbled, rubbing his cheek.

"I wasn't" she said pushing her way inside "But I've just watched Addison cry for 4 hours because of the stupid, idiotic things you said so now, now I am picking sides, unless you suddenly start acting like the guy I know you are and not this, insensitive asshole version of you"

"Y'know she's been in the wrong too…."

"And she knows that!" she exclaimed "She knows that and it tears her up inside but you just threw your relationship in her face, you threw it all back at her when you know, you _know_ what she has given up for you, you know how hard it was for her to let herself be with you and you just….Sam she was heartbroken enough when things ended, but now, now she's just plain broken"

"Don't you think I'm broken too?" he said hoarsely "I love her Amelia, I love her so much and to know, to know I've caused her pain, when I told her I would never do that, I have never felt like this before, I have never felt this broken before, but what do I do? What's the point in making her realise I love her? It's not like we're going to be together, we broke up for a reason, and that all still stands"

"You need to show her that you're still the Sam she fell in love with, so she can stop blaming herself for everything that's happened, until she knows that she won't move on, and if you love her like you say you do, then you should want her to move on" Amelia said softly "She's not going in to work tomorrow and I have a surgery at 10, I suggest you use that time wisely" she kissed his cheek gently before heading to leave.

"I honestly didn't think I would hurt her" he said quietly as she reached the doors, she turned back and smiled sadly at him "Which is why she believed you wouldn't" she sighed, she carried on walking out of the house, leaving Sam stood alone in the middle of his living room.

~x~

_**May 6**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Hey" Sam said quietly as Addison opened her front door.

"What?" she asked firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk? Please? Just, just for 5 minutes"

"Fine" she sighed, turning and walking into the living room, leaning up against the back of the chair "Well…" she said expectantly.

"You were right" he said quietly "What you said yesterday, you were right, everything that has happened between us has not been all your fault"

"Thank you" she said simply "You can leave now"

"Addie" he sighed heavily.

"What do you want? A round of applause?" she exclaimed.

"I am trying to apologise to you" he said with another sigh "I didn't want any of this to happen Addison, and, I cannot let this relationship end with you believing it was just a game to me, because it wasn't, this relationship, was _everything_ to me" he stressed "I am in love with you, and I am trying to get over the fact that we're not together, but I can't do that if you believe that it was never real to me"

"It doesn't matter anymore Sam" she said tearfully "Whether it was real or not, it doesn't matter, because we're done, I pushed you too hard and now we're done"

"We both made mistakes Addison" he said quietly "But I was the one, I was the one who broke a promise, I was the one who hurt you, I didn't, I didn't fight for you, I just fought against you" he said sadly "I made you believe you were a burden to me and you weren't, you never were, and you never will be, because you are the woman I love, and I only want you to be happy, I never, I never want to cause you pain" he voice shook a little and he felt tears in his eyes that he tried to hide instantly.

"I don't know what to do anymore" Addison said with a slight sob "I don't know how to fix this, I don't, I don't know how not to hurt, but I need, I need to not hurt because I can't, I can't take any more, I can't"

"I know" he whispered, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in her hair "I wish I could take it all away, I really wish I could"

"I, I did tell her because, because I thought it would make things better between me and her" she sniffled "I wanted, I wanted her to forgive me because, because I can't lose both of you, I can't" she sobbed "But I know I already have"

"I am always going to be here…."

"But you're not" she cried, hitting him hard in the chest, making him take a step away from her "You're not always going to be here"

"I don't know what to say" he whispered.

"Can we just pretend?" she whimpered "For this one last day, can we just pretend none of this happened? Please"

"Ok" he nodded, pulling her back into his arms "Ok" he whispered "For one last day"

~x~

"Where do you think we'd be now?" Addison asked quietly an hour later as she lay on the sofa with Sam, her body curled up against his as he ran his fingers through her hair "If I'd have said yes in med school, do you think we'd still be together?"

"I don't know" he said quietly.

"I think we would" she said with a small smile "We'd be living in New York, but not in the city, we'd, we'd have a house with 5 bedrooms and, 3 kids and a dog"

"A dog huh?" he said with a slight laugh "No cats?"

"Maybe a cat too" she shrugged.

"You'd probably be wearing yourself out trying to juggle surgery and the kids" he said quietly "But you'd always put them first, you'd be a great soccer Mom" he chuckled lightly "And you'd make me bake the cookies for the school bake sales and tell everyone that you made them"

"Probably" she laughed "We'd have Sunday barbecues with the neighbours" she said quietly "And you'd play catch with the kids"

"Yeah" he whispered against her hair.

"It sounds great doesn't it" she smiled up at him.

"Yeah" he said stroking her cheek gently "It does"

"Too bad it's not real huh?" she said quietly, dropping her head back down to his body.

"I am so sorry" he whispered, holding her a little tighter.

"I know, me too" she whispered back.

~x~

"Amelia's on her way home" Addison said as she checked her cell much later in the day.

"I should probably go then" he nodded.

"Yeah, you should" she said quietly, they both stood and walked towards the patio doors, Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her closely as he could, breathing her in.

"I want you to be happy" he said holding her face gently, looking directly into her eyes.

"I want you to be happy too" she replied, a small smile playing on her lips, he brushed his lips against hers softly before kissing her forehead and leaving, Addison sighed heavily before running a hand over her face and sitting back down on the sofa.

~x~

_**June 14**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Hey, what's all this?" Amelia asked as herself, Sam and Violet walked into the kitchen where Addison sat at the island with leaflets and papers spread out in front of her.

"Oh um it's, it's some stuff about adoption" Addison said with a small smile "Trying to choose an agency"

"You're going to adopt?" Violet asked with surprise.

"Well the fertility specialist I went to pretty much confirmed the fact that my body has given up on me so yeah" she said with a slight laugh "I'm adopting"

"That's great Addie" Amelia smiled "They'd be stupid to turn you down"

"I didn't realise how complicated it all is" Addison said with a quiet laugh "It's literally like a 12 step program"

"It'll be worth it in the end" Violet smiled "And I'd use them" she said picking up a leaflet and handing it to her "If you want a newborn that is, that's what they're best at"

"Thanks" Addison smiled.

"Crap, I've got a patient" Amelia said as she glanced to the clock "We'll talk later?"

"Sure" Addison nodded.

"I should go too" Violet said as she pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge "I need to pick up Lucas, if you need any help Addison, recommendations or anything, let me know"

"Really?" Addison said with surprise.

"You helped raise my kid for the first year of his life Addison" Violet said quietly "And even though I might not have said it at the time, I'm really grateful that you were there"

"Thank you" Addison said quietly, Violet nodded with a smile before leaving, Sam coughed awkwardly as Addison averted her eyes back to the leaflet Violet had passed to her.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Um, yeah, sure" she smiled "Thanks"

He made 2 coffees and handed her a cup, she smiled at him and took a sip.

"So, you're really doing this huh?" he said quietly.

"Yeah" she breathed out "I really am, I should take this to my office, I have other work to do so….thanks for the coffee" she stood and gathered everything together in a pile.

"I will help y'know" he said quietly "I'll be there to help, I can be, I can be Uncle Sam" he said with a small smile.

"I don't think that would be a great idea Sam" Addison sighed as she picked up her coffee and moved to stand nearer to the door "We can just about cope with being friends" she said with a sad laugh "And we're not really great at that"

"I just don't want you to think that you're alone"

"I'm not alone" she smiled "I have Amelia, and Violet and Pete I guess, and Sheldon, I have people around me, I'm not alone, I'm not saying that you won't be in their life, because how could I stop that? We live next door to each other and we work together and you'll see the child but, I can't have you involved like that, I wouldn't be able to watch you together"

"Why not?" Sam frowned.

"Because I can't see you with a child that I one day thought would be yours too" she said quietly before leaving him standing alone with her words playing on his mind.

~x~

"Ok seriously, what the hell is with you?" Cooper asked as he watched Sam miserably sip on his beer as himself, Pete and Sheldon sat in his living room playing poker.

"Wha…what?" he said snapping his head up to look at him.

"You keep spacing out on us" Pete said with a small smirk "You've only had half a beer"

"Oh it's, it's nothing" Sam said shaking his head a little "Are you going to deal Coop?"

"Sure" Cooper nodded as he started to shuffle the cards in his hand.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sheldon asked with a frown as Sam seemed to zone out again.

"Addison was looking at adoption agencies today" Sam sighed "That's all"

"You knew it was coming man, the kid thing was why you broke up remember" Pete replied.

"I know" Sam nodded "I know it's just…."

"It's just….?" Cooper prompted.

"I told her I'd help out, if she needed me to, and she completely shot me down, said that she has people around her to help and even though she knows I'll be around the kid, she doesn't really want me to be near them, because she can't see me with a child she thought would be mine too" he sighed.

"Well she has a right to say that" said Sheldon as he sipped his drink "We all know the issue wasn't how you felt about each other, and feelings don't just go away, she can't forget what she wanted before, she wanted a child with you, and you didn't"

"I know that" Sam nodded.

"Then you should just accept what she said, no matter how hard it is" Cooper sighed.

"I just didn't think I'd feel like this" Sam sighed.

"Like what?" Sheldon asked.

"Like I should be doing it with her" he said quietly.

"You don't get to think like that" Pete said firmly "Do not let her hear you say that, you don't get to mess with her head Sam, she doesn't deserve it, let her move on with her life, you can't suddenly change your mind now that she's actually doing something about it"

"I know" Sam said with a slight whisper "Just forget I said anything, deal the cards Cooper"

"Dealing the cards" Cooper nodded.

~x~

_**July 10**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Ok, I can't watch this anymore" Naomi said simply as she stood in front of Sam's view of Addison in her office.

"Hmm, what?" he stuttered.

"I can't keep watching you watch her, you need to do something before it's too late Sam"

"I don't know what you're talking about Nae" he sighed, he turned around and walked towards his office, Naomi quickly followed behind.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" she said quietly, closing his office door behind them "You're not over her and you never will be. When you broke up, I thought it would make me feel better, I thought you not being with her would make me feel better but, it didn't, especially when I can see you both hurting" she sighed "So please, before it's too late, before she sends that envelope to the adoption agency, go and tell her the truth about how you're feeling, or you'll never get her back"

"It's already too late Naomi" Sam sighed "Whether she, whether she loves me or not, she's about to send of adoption papers that she's been going through with a fine tooth comb for a month, she's about to start something that I told her I didn't want to do, it's the reason we broke up, if I go to her now, if I go to her now I won't only be interrupting the adoption, I'll be interrupting her life all over again, so no, no I'm not going to go to her and tell her how I feel, because I'm not willing to put her through any more than I already have"

"Sam" Naomi sighed.

"No Naomi" Sam snapped "This is none of your business, so keep out of it"

"I just want you to be happy Sam" she said quietly, when he remained quiet she sighed heavily and left the office.

~x~

Addison walked into the kitchen later that day with a large brown envelope in her hand, she placed it on the counter before picking up a glass and moving to the refrigerator to take out her green juice.

"Are those the adoption papers?" Naomi's voice said from the doorway, making Addison jump and almost spill juice down herself.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed, closing the refrigerator.

"Sorry" Naomi said with a small smirk.

"It's fine" Addison sighed "And yeah, those are the adoption papers"

Naomi nodded a little and slipped herself onto one of the stools, taking an orange from the fruit bowl, she started to peel it as Addison sipped quietly on her juice.

"You shouldn't send them" she blurted quickly.

"What?" Addison replied with a raised eyebrow.

"The adoption papers, you shouldn't send them"

"And why would I do that?" she said with a shocked laugh "What the hell gives you the right to…."

"I know you're mad at me for not talking to you for so long" Naomi said cutting her off "And you have a right to be mad at me for that but, we were friends once, we were, best friends, and whether either of us want to admit it or not, we do know each other, and I know, I know that having a baby on your own is not what you want"

"I think that was established a long time ago Naomi" Addison replied "As was the fact that I don't really have a choice in the matter"

"But you do" Naomi sighed.

"No. I don't" Addison said firmly "I am not waiting around for a guy anymore Nae, I've spent all of my life waiting for men to step up, my father never did, my brother tries to but he only seems to cause trouble when he shows up and every man I have ever loved, they've let me down, they have _hurt_ me, and I am not willing to do that again, and if I did find someone who wanted to stick around, well I'm sure they wouldn't get the Naomi Bennett stamp of approval anyway" she picked up her envelope and started to walk towards the door.

"Sam" Naomi called out after her "Sam would stick around"

"What?" Addison said with a slight laugh as she turned back "Did you fall and hit your head on the way up here? Sam doesn't want me Naomi, not with a child, he made that very clear and you, you made it clear that you would _never _approve of me and him, so what the hell are you talking about? Why are you doing this to me Naomi? Why now?"

"You should talk to Sam" Naomi said quietly "Don't send the papers, and talk to Sam, please, just trust me on this"

"I don't know what to trust anymore Naomi" Addison sighed as she walked away.

~x~

"Addison?" Sam frowned as he walked out onto his deck that evening to find her pacing hers back and forth "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine" she snapped instantly "Ugh, sorry" she sighed when she saw him flinch a little "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just, thinking"

"Ok" he nodded "I'll leave you to it" he said as he turned back towards his house.

"Naomi said I should talk to you" Addison called out, stopping him in his tracks and making him turn to look at her "She told me, she told me not to send the adoption papers and, talk to you, and I've been trying to ignore it but, but I can't, so now the envelope is sitting on my table and, and I can't stop wondering why, why I have to talk to you, why she wants me to…."

"Just ignore her Addison" he said quietly "She shouldn't have said that"

"But why did she?" Addison sighed heavily "Sam please just, just talk to me"

"It doesn't matter Addison!" he exclaimed "God she, she never should have said anything! She had no right to say anything to you!"

"I think she was just trying to help" Addison said quietly "With, whatever the hell she is supposed to know that I don't" she sighed.

"Just forget she ever said anything Addison" Sam mumbled before walking back into his house, Addison sighed heavily and walked back into hers, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down at the table, staring down at the envelope in front of her as she took a sip of her wine, she looked up when she heard her back doors open and Sam stepped inside.

"I still love you" he said quietly "I still love you, and, no matter how hard I try to stop loving you, I can't, and ever since, ever since you started this adoption, I've wanted, I've wanted to be right here doing it with you"

"No" Addison said firmly, standing up instantly "No, you do not get to do this, get out, get the hell out of my house"

"I know I'm not being fair but, but it's true…."

"NO!" Addison said loudly "You do not get to do this to me Sam! Not now! Not now I'm, I'm finally doing something for me! You do not get to just, change your mind and expect me to take you back" she spat "You didn't want this, you didn't want to be with me, so don't you dare come into my home and do this to me, you do not get to do this to me" she said tearfully "How _dare_ you?"

"I wasn't going to tell you…" he whispered "I didn't want to do this to you"

"But you're doing it anyway" she choked out "God Sam what the hell am I supposed to do now!"

"You're going to send the adoption papers" he sighed "And forget this conversation ever happened"

"I wish I could" she whispered.

"I'm not, I'm not expecting you to want me to be involved, I'm not expecting you to forgive me and take me back, but if, if you could think about it, tonight, just think about it, and if you do want us to do this together, then I'll be there, I will be there and I promise I won't let us mess up again"

"I need you to leave" she sniffled "Please, just leave"

"Ok" Sam nodded "Ok, I'll leave" he took a beat before leaving the house, Addison lowered herself back into her chair and let tears fall.

_~x~_

_Chapter 2 to follow…._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not sure if I like this chapter or not =/ I've got a vague plan put together now for the whole fic, it'll probably change a few times but it's something to bounce ideas off I guess! Reviews would be lovely :))**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 2_

_~x~_

_**July 11**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Oh my god" Amelia said disbelievingly as she sat with Addison in her office the next day "I knew it!"

"Amelia!" Addison exclaimed "That's not what you need to be saying to me right now"

"What do you need me to say?" Amelia asked, rolling her eyes a little.

"That I should carry on doing this alone" she sighed "That he said he didn't want this and I should do it alone"

"Addie he never actually said he didn't want it"

"Yes he did"

"No" Amelia said with a slight laugh "He said, not yet, maybe he didn't say those exact words to _you_ because you just broke up instead, but when me and him were talking about your ultimatum, I asked him if he'd made a decision and he said not yet, I told him maybe that was his answer, not yes or no, just, not yet"

"That still doesn't mean I should take him back" Addison mumbled.

"You're not going to be able to get back together and instantly get a kid together, but you clearly love each other, everyone can see it, hell we all talk about it when you're not around" Amelia smirked "You are meant to do this, even if it's taken a long, screwed up time to get to this point, you are meant to do this, you just have to be brave enough to take that step with him, to, believe that he wants this too"

"You make it sound so easy" Addison said with a quiet laugh.

"Maybe it is" Amelia shrugged.

~x~

"I need you to tell me the truth" Addison said as she walked into Naomi's office a little later in the day.

"The truth?" Naomi said slowly.

"If me and Sam got back together, if we adopted a child together, would you really be ok with that?"

"I'd still find it, a little awkward, but yes, I'd be ok with that" Naomi nodded "I just want you both to be happy Addison"

"We'd probably have to, to get married, to adopt" Addison said quietly "And we'd live together"

"I know Addison"

"I want us to try and be friends again" Addison mumbled "Whatever happens between me and Sam, if, if you can, if you think you can be friends with me then I'd like to try"

"I'd like to try too" Naomi said with a small smile.

"I don't know what, what to do yet" Addison said quietly.

"Addison if you really didn't know what to do, you wouldn't be here asking me all of these questions" Naomi said softly "You know what to do, you know what you want, you just have to go after it"

"What if he doesn't really want this?" Addison asked, biting her bottom lip nervously "What if, what if when it comes to it, he doesn't really want it"

"He does want it Addie" Naomi smiled "You just have to trust him, and I know you did before"

"And then everything changed" Addison sighed "Then I stopped trusting him"

"I don't know what else I can say Addison" Naomi said with a soft laugh "Just, think about it ok?"

"Ok" Addison nodded as she backed away "Nae? Thank you, for telling me the truth"

"I think it's about time we all started doing that more often" Naomi replied, Addison nodded in agreement before heading out of the office.

~x~

_**July 18**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Morning" Amelia smiled as Addison walked into their kitchen.

"Morning" Addison yawned "What are you up to today?"

"Surgery all day" she shrugged "I'll probably end up sleeping at the hospital so don't wait up"

"Ok" Addison nodded.

"Y'know, I saw the adoption papers in the drawer over there, the one's you haven't sent yet, does this mean you're still…."

"I don't know what I'm doing" Addison said as she rubbed her tired eyes "I want to trust him Amelia, I do"

"Ok, so, what is your first instinct when I hand you these" Amelia said as she pulled the envelope from the drawer "Do you want to send them? Or throw them away and get new ones?"

"Throw them away" Addison mumbled.

"And if Sam came over here and started kissing you, would you push him away or let him ravish you?" she smirked.

"Amelia" Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Throw the papers away and get your ass over to Sam's place, now"

"But…."

"Now Addison!" she exclaimed, Addison took a beat before dropping the papers into the trash and heading out of the patio doors, she crossed the deck and knocked on Sam's doors, he waved her in and she slid the door open.

"I threw them away" she blurted "The adoption papers, I threw them away"

"Ok" he nodded, standing up and moving to stand in front of her.

"I don't, I don't trust you yet, not like, not like I did before but, I will, I will trust you again"

"Ok" he said softly.

"Do you really want to do this with me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Sam nodded.

"You want to fill in adoption papers and decorate a nursery and, raise a baby, with me?"

"Yes" he nodded again.

"You're not going to run?"

"I am not going to run" he said softly.

"You, you love me?" she asked quietly with a stutter.

"I am in love with you" he said with a small smile "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the child I know we're going to have together, ok?"

"Ok" Addison nodded tearfully, Sam stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, Addison brought hers up around his neck and they held each other tightly, she let out a slight sob into his neck "I've missed you so much" she whispered.

"I've missed you too" he whispered back.

"I love you" she mumbled against his skin.

"I love you too" he said kissing her hair "I love you"

"I never want to be apart from you again" she said quietly "As much, as much as I tried to make out I was ok on my own, ok without you, I wasn't, and even though I probably would've been fine, I never would've gotten over losing you Sam"

"I'm not going anywhere, ever again" he said pulling back so he could stroke her cheek "You have to believe me when I tell you that"

"I know" she sniffled "I'll, I'll try"

"I know" he whispered.

"Will, will you come over tonight? So we can talk properly?" she asked as she wiped her face a little.

"Of course I can" he smiled, running his fingers through her hair "I'll do, anything you want, anything that's going to make you trust me again"

"Just don't leave ok?" she said quietly "Don't, don't change your mind"

"I promise you I won't" he whispered as he kissed her gently "God I wish I didn't have a surgery in an hours time"

"Go" she smiled "Get ready, we'll, we'll talk more later"

"I love you" he smiled softly "Always have, always will"

"I love you too" Addison smiled back.

~x~

"Oh" Addison said with surprise as she walked into her house that evening to find Sam standing at her stove "You're already here"

"I'm cooking" he smiled "I thought we could talk over dinner, that's, ok right?"

"Sure it is" she nodded "I just, forgot you still had a key that's all" she shrugged, putting her bag down on one of the nearby chairs, she walked into the kitchen and pecked his lips gently "I'm glad you're here" she whispered.

"Me too" he whispered back, kissing her again "Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable, the food shouldn't be too long, and I bought your favourite wine to go with it"

"Ok" she smiled "I'll just, go upstairs then" she said as she walked away, they shared a smile before she moved quicker towards the stairs and up to her room.

~x~

"Just in time" Sam smiled as Addison walked down the stairs and he put her plate down on the table.

"It all looks great Sam" she smiled as she sat down, she took a sip of her wine before they started to eat.

"I know you're nervous" he said quietly after a minute "About, doing this with me, you're nervous, you don't trust that I really want this, you think I'm going to change my mind, but I'm not. I'm not going to change my mind"

"I just, don't want you to expect me to wait" she sighed "I know we're not going to be able to adopt straight away, but when it is the time, I don't want you to expect me to wait"

"Addie if I could get us a kid tomorrow I would" he said softly "We're going to do this as soon as we can"

"We're probably going to have to get, married" she said quietly, taking a bite of her food.

"Probably" Sam nodded.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal" she said quickly "We don't, we don't need a wedding, I don't think, I don't think I really want a wedding, but, they might, need us to be married"

"I'll do whatever you want, whatever makes you happy" he smiled.

"This isn't just about me Sam" Addison said with a small smile "You have to be happy with it all too"

"We'll work something out" he smiled back "Maybe we should talk to the adoption agency first, see what they would suggest, it might not even be something we need to rush"

"Unmarried couples have adopted before it just, makes it easier if you are" she shrugged.

"We'll talk to them" he said sipping his wine.

"I just, can't believe this is happening" Addison said with a quiet laugh "I guess I'm going to have to get used to, not doing this alone"

"I'm sorry for, messing with your head" Sam said quietly "I'm sorry for all of it Addison"

"I know" she said softly "I'm sorry for all of it too"

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked "Just, just to sleep, I need to, I need to hold you again"

"Ok" Addison smiled "As long as you make me breakfast in the morning"

"Ok" Sam laughed "Now eat up before it gets cold"

Addison laughed at him a little before taking another bite of her dinner.

_~x~_

_Chapter 3 to follow…._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm forcing myself to go on a writing hiatus because I've got a ton of college work to do but I do have some chapters already completed so I will take the time to post them when I get a minute. Not sure if any of this is the direction people thought I was going to go with this story but this was always my plan (Y) And to be honest as a poor heartbroken Addisam fan I need to write it this way! Stick with it pretty please and leave me nice reviews :D xxx**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 3_

_~x~_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 2011**_

"Y'know I don't know why you asked _me_ to help you with this" Pete said as he stood in a jewellers with Sam "Even Amelia would've been better at this"

"Amelia wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut" Sam smirked "You know Addison just as well as she does, and all I need you to do is make sure I don't buy anything she'll hate, now what about that one?" he said pointing to one of the rings on display.

"No, too simple" Pete said shaking his head a little.

"That one?"

"Too fancy"

Sam and Pete continued to look over the rings before Sam stopped still in front of a particular case "Can I take a look at that one?" he said to the jeweller, she nodded and took out the ring for him to inspect.

"It's an 18 carat white gold ring, the diamond is 0.51 carats and the stones on either side are rubies, the ruby is filled with love, it is a stone for the passionate and gives courage to people who need it"

"That's the one" Pete said simply "That's the one Sam, she'll love it"

"Yeah" Sam smiled "I'll take this one please" he said passing over his credit card "Do not ever tell Addie it cost 2 grand, she would kill me" he said looking to Pete.

"She's gonna know it's expensive Sam" he smirked "Addie knows what expensive looks like"

"But still, don't tell her, she doesn't want this, marriage thing to be a big deal, but she deserves a special night so…."

"She'll love it" Pete repeated, patting Sam's shoulder "Congratulations man" Sam merely smiled back as he watched the ring get slipped into it's own box.

~x~

Addison walked into her house after a long day at work and slipped her feet out of her heels, she put her coat and bag on one of the hooks and stopped in her tracks as she saw rose petals leading up her stairs, she furrowed her brows a little and followed them up the stairs, she heard soft music coming from her room and she pushed open the door to find Sam sat on the edge of her bed.

"What's all this?" she said with a slight laugh as she glanced around the room at the champagne and candles.

"We didn't get to celebrate our anniversary" Sam said with a small smile as he stood, passing Addison a glass of champagne "We, we missed it by a couple of weeks, and even though we spent that time apart, well I'm discounting that from now on, so this year we're celebrating our anniversary tonight"

"Is this all just a ploy to get me into bed?" Addison teased.

"Not entirely" Sam said with a small smirk "Happy Anniversary baby" he said as he tapped their glasses together.

"Happy Anniversary" Addison smiled, she took a sip of her champagne before brushing their lips together.

~x~

"Mmm, I've missed this" Addison mumbled as she lay against Sam's chest, her head tucked under his chin.

"Me too" Sam said quietly, his fingertips tracing her naked back, he kissed the top of her head before moving Addison from on top of him, she pouted a little at the loss of contact and he chuckled lightly, he kissed her before reaching to the table next to the bed and pulling out something from the drawer, he turned to face her and put the small ring box on the bed in between them, nodding a little as Addison stared at him expectantly, she picked up the box and opened it slowly.

"Sam" she said tentatively "Is this….but, they said we didn't have to…."

"I know" he said cutting her off "But I want to ask you" he smiled "It still doesn't have to be a big deal, we don't need some big white wedding, but, I really would like to be married to you, so…what do you say?"

"Sam's it's, it's beautiful" Addison said with a slight whisper "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure" he said with a quiet laugh "I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't"

"Then I guess, my answer will have to be, yes" she smiled, her eyes glistening a little "I'll marry you"

Sam kissed her before taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her finger "It looks perfect" he smiled.

"I love you" Addison smiled back "So much"

"I love you too" Sam said softly.

~x~

_**September 2**__**nd**__** 2011**_

"Hi" Naomi smiled as she walked into the Oceanside kitchen to see Sam sat at the island reading the paper and drinking coffee "No patients?"

"Not for another 30 minutes" he said taking a sip of his coffee "You?"

"Not until this afternoon, I've got some foundation paperwork to do" she shrugged as she poured herself some coffee "Are you still ok to take Olivia this weekend?"

"Sure" he nodded "I can't believe they could move to New York" he sighed.

"They'll be fine Sam" Naomi said with a small smile "I'm gonna go with them this weekend, Maya's going to have a tour of Columbia, Dink's going to find out what kind of jobs are around and we'll find some good daycare for Olivia, they'll be fine"

"I know" he nodded "I'll just, miss them" he said with a sigh.

"They're not going yet Sam" she said with a slight laugh "They've still got a couple of months left of high school"

"I know" he said with a small smile "Nae I, I proposed to Addison last night" he said quickly "I mean, we're not going to get married tomorrow or anything and when we do, it won't be anything big it's, it just felt right and I, I just, wanted you to know"

"I knew it was coming Sam" she said quietly "Congratulations"

"Naomi, you know you're always going to be family right? To both of us"

"I know" Naomi nodded "I'm, I'm really trying Sam, this time I'm really trying"

"I know" he said softly "And we're thankful for that"

"Just, don't screw up ok?" she said with a quiet laugh, Sam laughed back at her a little and nodded with a smile.

~x~

"Wow, it's beautiful" Violet said as she inspected Addison's ring in the elevator.

"It looks expensive" Amelia smirked.

"I'm avoiding asking how much it cost" Addison chuckled "I know Sam can afford it but, well, I hate him spending money on me so, I'm avoiding the question"

"So, when's the wedding?" Violet asked.

"There isn't going to be a wedding" Addison said simply "We're just going to get married"

"If this is about Naomi…." Amelia started.

"It's not about Naomi" Addison said rolling her eyes "We just don't want a fuss, when the time comes we're going to get married, just me and him"

"Well as long as you're happy, right Amelia?" Violet said with a smile.

"Right" Amelia sighed reluctantly.

"It really is a beautiful ring isn't it" Addison smiled as she looked at her hand, the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Naomi "Naomi, hi" Addison stuttered.

"Hey" Naomi said with a small smile "So….can I see this ring?"

"He told you?" Addison asked as she stepped out of the elevator, Amelia and Violet stood watching them intently.

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "Wow Addison, it's stunning" she said looking at the ring.

"Yeah" Addison said shyly.

"Well um, I've gotta go downstairs so, I'll see you later" Naomi said with a small smile.

"Sure" Addison nodded, she stepped aside and Naomi stepped into the elevator.

"Wow" Amelia muttered as the doors closed.

"I know" Addison muttered back.

"She's trying" Violet smiled "She's really trying this time"

"I know" Addison sighed "I just wish things would get easier"

"They will" Violet said squeezing her arm lightly "Now come on, let's go and have coffee to celebrate" Addison nodded with a smile and they all headed into the kitchen.

_~x~_

_Chapter 4 to follow…._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a short update! But it's probably my favourite so far :))**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 4_

_~x~_

_**September 15**__**th**__** 2011**_

"What?" Addison said shyly when she caught Sam staring at her while they sat on the sofa and ate pizza from the box.

"Nothing" he smiled "You just, look beautiful"

"I'm wearing sweats and eating pizza Sam" she smirked.

"And you look beautiful doing it" he said with a soft laugh.

"Ok, what do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing" he laughed "I'm just, happy"

"You're a dork" she chuckled.

"Well I'm a dork who just moved in" he smirked "So you're kinda stuck with me"

"Good" Addison smiled softly.

"Packing is _exhausting_" Amelia groaned as she walked through the patio doors and flopped herself down onto the empty chair, reaching out to the pizza box and picking up a slice.

"Amelia, you're aware you don't live here anymore, right?" Addison smirked.

"Well your stupid fiancée didn't leave any food in the refrigerator and I'm hungry" she shrugged "Oh come on it's not like I interrupted sex or anything"

"We're never gonna get rid of you are we?" Sam chuckled lightly.

"Hell no" Amelia smirked.

~x~

Sam stirred in the bed he now shared permanently late that night, as he stretched his arm out a little he found the bed beside him empty, he yawned and opened his eyes, he instantly felt the breeze coming from the open balcony doors, he slipped out of the bed and rubbed at his eyes as he walked through the open doors.

"Hey" he said quietly "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep" Addison shrugged, Sam wrapped and arm around her and brushed some hair back off her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"I'm trying to believe this is real" she said tentatively "I just, keep expecting to wake up one day and, find out none of this ever happened"

"It's real Addie" he smiled as he kissed her gently "I know it feels like we're suddenly going really fast, I mean one day we're broken up and the next we're practically engaged but, well if we hadn't have broken up then, and we'd have stayed together, this would still be happening now, at least that's what I like to believe"

"I guess so" she said with a small smile.

"We can slow down if you want to" Sam said quietly "If this is all too much…."

"I want to do this Sam" Addison sighed "I want you, and I want you here with me, I guess it's just been a long time since I've felt this, happy" she said with a slight laugh "I know I sound ridiculous"

"You don't" he smiled "I understand, now come on, come back to bed" he said lightly tugging on her arm, they walked back into the bedroom and closed the doors behind them, as they climbed back into the bed Addison snuggled into his body, he kissed her forehead gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Love you" she mumbled tiredly against him.

"Love you too" he whispered back, holding her against him until she fell asleep in his arms.

~x~

_**September 29**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Hey" Sam smiled as he walked into the kitchen at Oceanside one afternoon to find Addison stood looking into the fridge.

"Hey" she said quietly, not turning to face him.

"Addie?" he prompted, he walked closer to her and turned her a little, his face fell when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly "Addie?"

"Nothing it's, it's stupid" she sniffled "I shouldn't be upset over this"

"What is it?" he asked softly as he closed the refrigerator and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I lost a patient" she mumbled into his shoulder as she leaned into his body "It came out of nowhere Sam, she was fine and, the baby was out and healthy but, she just started bleeding and I couldn't stop it"

"I'm sorry Addie" he said softly.

"I know we try not to get attached" she sighed "But she's been my patient for years, she's lost, she's lost 2 babies, and, and I really thought this was it for her but, she's never going to meet her daughter Sam" she whispered "And her husband, he is so broken, he lived for her"

"It's ok to get upset sometimes Addison" he said stroking her hair gently "You should've come straight to me"

"You were busy" she sniffled "Just don't let go for a minute"

"Ok" he said softly, holding her even tighter.

"Oh, sorry" Naomi stuttered as she walked into the kitchen "I'll just…"

"No, stay" Addison said pulling away from him a little "I had a tough case, that's all"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Naomi said softly "Are you ok?"

"Yea" Addison nodded, wiping her cheeks and taking in a breath "I should probably go and do all the paperwork"

"We don't have to do the adoption stuff tonight, if you don't want to" Sam said kissing her lightly "We can do it tomorrow"

"No, no, we'll do it tonight" she smiled "There's a lot to go through, I want to get it started at least"

"Ok" he said softly "I'll see you later then?"

"Sure" Addison smiled, she accepted another kiss from him before leaving the room.

"You're starting the adoption?" Naomi asked as she was left alone with Sam.

"We've got a lot of paperwork to go through" Sam said with a slight laugh "It's going to be, a long process"

"It'll be worth it, in the end" she smiled.

"Yeah" Sam smiled back "It really will"

_~x~_

_Chapter 5 to follow…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll Be Waiting  
><em>_Chapter 5_

_~x~_

_**December 15**__**th**__** 2011**_

"Sam" Addison called out shakily from the living room "Sam can you come down here?"

"What? What is it?" Sam said rushing quickly down the stairs "What's wrong?"

Addison passed him the letter in her hand and he scanned his eyes over it quickly.

"We would like to inform you that you application for adoption has been successful, you will be assigned a personal adoption worker who will be searching for a birth mother or newborn match, they will contact you by telephone within the next week to arrange a meeting with you" he read aloud "We're, we're getting a baby" he smiled "We're really going to get a baby"

"Yeah" Addison said with a nod, tears springing to her eyes.

"We're going to be parents" Sam whispered, brushing his lips against hers "We're parents Addie"

"We're parents" she said with a quiet laugh.

"I can't believe, I can't believe I ever thought of giving up on this" he said as he brushed tears from her cheeks "I can't believe I did that"

"Sam" she whispered softly "I've told you before, we don't, we don't have to talk about that any more, that's all over, you're here now, you're here now and, we're going to have our own family, me and you are going to have a family, that's all that matters now"

"Marry me" he replied "Today, marry me"

"Sam" she said with a laugh.

"I'm serious" he said pressing his lips to hers "We can go now, down to City Hall, we can stop and get rings on the way there, let's do it Addie"

"Ok" she laughed "Ok, let's, let's go and get married"

"Let's go and get married" Sam smiled, Addison kissed him again before they held each other tightly, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

~x~

"It's gonna be fine" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Addison in the elevator the next morning, kissing her shoulder lightly "They knew we were probably going to do it like this"

"I know" Addison sighed "I know I'm just, nervous, I know it's a little irrational, but you're my husband now so you have to ignore my irrational moments"

"Ok" he smirked, he turned her to face him and kissed her gently "I love you" he smiled softly.

"I love you too" Addison smiled back, as the elevator doors opened she linked her fingers through his and they walked to the conference room where they knew everybody would be.

"Morning everyone" Sam smiled as they stepped inside.

"Morning" everyone replied as they sipped their coffees.

"Before we get started there's actually something we need to say" Addison started, everyone settled down a little and turned to look at them "Yesterday we received a letter from the adoption agency, and they've accepted our application, they're going to start looking for a birth mother or newborn baby to match us with" she smiled.

"That's great" Violet beamed.

"I knew it" Amelia said proudly.

"Congratulations guys" Pete added.

"Thanks" Addison breathed out.

"And" Sam started "Well after we read the letter, we went down to City Hall, and got married" he smiled.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed "You got married and you didn't tell me?"

"We're telling you now Amelia" he smirked "We did tell you this was going to happen"

"Well we can't just not do anything to celebrate" Cooper started.

"Yeah, we've got to do something, whether you like it or not" Amelia smirked.

"Why don't we go out to a restaurant" Sheldon suggested.

"This really isn't necessary" Addison started "And we won't get reservations for all of us for tonight anyplace nice"

"I know people" Charlotte piped up "I can get us reservations at that fancy Italian place by the beach"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked "We really don't want a fuss"

"Well you're getting one" Pete smirked "We can all do dinner tonight right?"

As everyone nodded in agreement Addison could only smile and take her seat next to Sam.

~x~

"Naomi" Addison called out as she followed Naomi towards the elevator after their meeting had ending, Naomi stopped and turned around to face her "You, you don't have to come tonight, if you don't want to" she stuttered.

"I said yes didn't I" Naomi said with a small smile "I'll be there"

"But don't feel like you have to…."

"Addison" Naomi said cutting her off "I will be there, and anyway, since when have you ever known me to turn down Italian food and wine?"

"True" Addison said with a quiet laugh.

"I'm going to be there" Naomi said squeezing her arm lightly.

"Thank you" Addison said quietly "We, we already spoke to Maya, before we went into City Hall, we called her and, well she told me to stop sounding so worried about what she was going to think and just marry him already so, I guess she's ok with it"

"She always has been Addison" Naomi said with a laugh "You and Sam were the ones who thought otherwise"

"I guess so" Addison smiled "Well um, I should go and get ready for my patient, I'll, I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" Naomi smiled.

~x~

"Wow" Sam mumbled as he walked up behind Addison in their bathroom and kissed her shoulder "You look amazing"

"Thank you" she smiled as she finished applying her make-up, turning in his arms "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Thank you" he smiled, kissing her gently "Y'know we could just call someone and tell them we're sick, and stay here in bed all night"

"And have them all kill us?" Addison laughed "We're going, Charlotte's pulled a lot of strings to get us the reservations and Violet and Pete are paying their Nanny extra money to look after Lucas for the night, so we're going, and when we get back, well, we'll see" she teased.

"Y'know it is actually are wedding night, there should be no 'we'll see' about it" Sam smirked.

"Oh really?" Addison laughed "Well when you put it like that…." she smirked.

"We got married today" he said quietly "Can you believe that?"

"Not really" she said with a small smile "But I'm glad we did, it feels, it feels good, to be married to you"

"Good" Sam whispered, kissing her neck "We should get going before I get too tempted to get you naked" he mumbled against her skin, Addison laughed at him a little and kissed him before she continued to get herself ready.

~x~

"I can't believe you got married and you didn't call me" Amelia grumbled as she sat next to Addison in the restaurant.

"Oh stop pouting" Addison smirked.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend"

"Amelia" Addison laughed "Can you not even pretend to be happy for us?"

"Of course I'm happy for you" Amelia sighed "I just, would've loved to have been there, that's all" she shrugged "You're the only family I've got around here"

"Y'know, everyone at this table is our family" Addison said quietly "If you let them be there they will"

"Well I'm gonna need them now you're a boring married chick again" Amelia smirked.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly.

"So how long does it take for a match to be found for you guys?" Pete asked from across the table.

"It could be a good couple of months" Sam started "Maybe longer, it just depends, newborns don't come around often so, we've just got to wait it out"

"I'm just happy that we've been acknowledged y'know?" Addison smiled "We're on their list no matter what, even if the wait is going to drive us crazy at least we know we're not waiting for nothing"

"I'm sure you'll have a baby before you know it" Cooper smiled "I get to be the kids paediatrician right? Just because you're both doctors doesn't mean a baby doesn't need a paediatrician"

"You can be the paediatrician Coop" Sam chuckled.

"Are you going to change your name Addison?" Violet asked.

"I, I haven't' really thought about it" Addison said with a slight laugh "I guess since the baby would be Montgomery-Bennett maybe I should be too but, I don't know" she shrugged.

"It's up to you" Sam said squeezing her hand "I really don't care either way, we're married and that's all that matters right? A name is just a name"

"Ugh, you make me sick" Charlotte muttered.

"They're gross right?" Amelia laughed.

"Y'know I still own the house you're living in" Sam warned.

"I'm just kidding Sam, you know I'm the biggest Addisam cheerleader" Amelia chuckled.

"Oh god" Addison groaned "Can we please forget I ever said that?"

"Addisam?" Pete said with a raised eyebrow.

"I was freaking out" she mumbled "Leave me alone, Sam tell them"

"Leave her be" Sam said with a slight laugh, Pete and Cooper instantly made whip noises which made everyone roll their eyes a little.

"Ok, ok, enough of this, who's having dessert?" Violet asked.

"The dessert here is to _die_ for" Naomi smiled.

"No no, no dessert yet, Sam needs to make a toast" Amelia prompted.

"I do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your wedding day, you have to toast to the bride" she said simply.

"Who knew you were such a traditionalist Amelia" Sheldon smirked, Amelia simply shrugged at him.

"Ok well um" Sam stuttered "I guess we'd both like to thank you all for being here, and, for supporting us with this adoption, it means the world to us and our child, whoever they may be, they're going to know that you guys are their family" he smiled "I know it's taken a while for us to get our acts together, but that's all in the past, we're here now, all of us together, and I know you'll all join me in raising your glasses, to Addie, my beautiful wife" he smiled.

"To Addie" everyone smiled, tapping their glasses together.

"I love you" Addison whispered, kissing Sam softly.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

~x~

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to give you a ride Nae?" Addison asked as everyone walked out of the restaurant.

"No, no, you all get home, my cab will be here any second" she smiled.

"We'll see you all tomorrow" said Pete "Congratulations again guys" he kissed Addison's cheek and shook Sam's hand before he led Violet to their car.

"You ladies go and get in the car" Sam said pecking Addison's cheek "I'll be right there"

"Ok" Addison smiled "I'll see you tomorrow Nae" she said as she hugged her "Thank you for coming" she mumbled against her shoulder.

"No problem" Naomi smiled, she stood with Sam and watched as everyone started to climb into their own cars and pull away "You don't need to say anything Sam" she said softly.

"I want to" he said quietly "I know this must've been, weird for you, but I'm, I'm really thankful that you came, and I know Addie is too"

"Sam, really, we've got to let this go now, I'm over it, we don't need to have these conversations anymore, so go and get your ass in the car and drive your wife home" she smiled "Congratulations Sam" she whispered as she hugged him "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" Sam smiled, he pecked her on the cheek lightly and squeezed her hand before heading over to his car and climbing in.

"Everything ok?" Addison asked.

"Everything's great" he smiled, kissing her softly "I love you wife"

"I love you too husband" she grinned.

"And I would love it if you two bitches saved the mushy stuff until you're in your own home" Amelia said from the backseat "Drive"

"Y'know sometimes it feels like we already have a kid" Sam grumbled as he started the car.

"Oh you love me" Amelia smirked "Now drive" Addison laughed as Sam pouted and pulled the car out of their parking space.

_~x~_

_Chapter 6 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I totally stole the phrase 'Addisam cheerleader' from LaToya (chocolatema19) because we all know that's what Amelia has been from the start :P**

**Also, I forgot to post a link to the engagement ring with the last chapter so here it is for anyone who wants it :)**

**i55****[dot]tinypic[dot]com[slash]1zz15rm[dot]jpg**


	6. Chapter 6

_I'll Be Waiting  
><em>_Chapter 6_

_~x~_

_**February 12**__**th**__** 2012**_

"What if she doesn't like us?" Addison asked as she walked side by side with Sam towards their adoption workers office.

"She'll like us" Sam said squeezing her hand "She liked our file so she will like us Addie" he said softly "And I'm sure Melanie has been complementing us all morning" he chuckled lightly "Just relax"

"Relax" Addison breathed out "Ok, I'm ready"

Sam reached up and knocked on the office door, opening it when they heard their adoption worker Melanie call for them to enter.

"Sam, Addison, come on in" she smiled, standing up from the sofa and moving to shake both of their hands "I'd like to introduce you to Katherine Perkins"

"You don't have to stand" Addison said with a slight laugh as she watched a heavily pregnant Katherine try to stand up "It's nice to meet you" she said shaking her hand.

"And you" Katherine smiled "It kinda takes me a while to get up and down these days"

"No worries" Sam said with a small smile, moving closer to shake her hand, Melanie took her seat next to Katherine and gestured to the chairs opposite, Sam and Addison both sat down.

"Now today is really just a chance for you to get to know each other" Melanie smiled "So if it's ok with all of you, I'll leave you to get acquainted"

"Sure" Katherine nodded, Melanie smiled and stood up, leaving the three of them alone.

"So is, there anything you'd like to know about us?" Addison asked.

"Um, well I really liked your file" Katherine smiled "You seem like amazing people and, to be honest you're kind of intimidating" she said with a slight laugh "I mean, I'm just a waitress and you guys, you're doctors, surgeons, I wish I was that smart"

"Oh well, I believe if you really want to do something, you can do it" Sam smiled "You can be anything you want to be"

"I hope so" Katherine smiled "I just, I want to make sure this baby is cared for, and, with such important jobs, will you really have, time to give them everything they need?"

"Well we run our own practice" Addison started "We can pretty much pick and choose our hours, and our colleagues, they're like family, and they are more than willing to support us in taking the time out to look after a child"

"So you have a big family?"

"Not biologically, but yes, we have a big family" Addison smiled.

"And Sam your file said, you already have a child?"

"Yeah, Maya" Sam smiled "She's 18, she lives in New York with her husband Dink and their daughter Olivia, she's studying Music at Columbia"

"Which kills him every single day" Addison said with a slight laugh "And no matter how much he tries to deny it, he did cry the day she left" she smirked.

"I had something in my eye" he grumbled.

"Whatever you say honey" Addison said patting his knee.

"You're a really nice couple" Katherine smiled "You seem to, really know each other"

"Well we met when we were in med school" Addison smiled "It feels like we've known each other forever, it just, took us a long time to actually be together, we both got married in our 20s, and for a long time those marriages were good, but things didn't work out and then I moved to LA to work at the practice, and for a couple of years we were just good friends, but then, well things develop, and not only did we work together we lived next door to each other, and it felt like, one day I woke up and everything changed"

"That's beautiful" Katherine said quietly.

"I'm not usually this sappy" Addison chuckled lightly.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Katherine nodded.

"Well, how far into the pregnancy are you for starters?" he asked.

"I'm 8 months today" Katherine smiled "My doctor says that everything is how it should be, he's a good size"

"He? It's a boy?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, it's a boy" Katherine smiled back, sensing Sam's smile getting bigger Addison squeezed his hand.

"Can we ask about, the father?" she asked tentatively "About, why you want the baby to be adopted"

"The father, he's a good guy" Katherine sighed "We weren't very serious, we went to high school together and met up a couple of times and now, now I realise that probably wasn't the best idea, because we weren't exactly safe, but anyway, he's a good guy, when I found out I was pregnant he said he'd agree to whatever I wanted, and I'm, I'm not ready to be a Mom yet, I'm 20, I'm working in a restaurant and, they're going to train me up to be a chef, he's at college and he's doing really well, he's on the football team, I made him go back, I told him to move on with his life, he calls to ask how I'm doing and he's fully supportive of this, this is the right decision for all of us, I'm not going to change my mind, he's already signed his rights away, and I'd, I'd like you to be the ones to raise this baby"

"You would?" Addison asked.

"I really would" Katherine smiled "When I read your file I was pretty certain that you were it, and now I've met you, I just know you're going to be great parents"

"Well we'd, we'd be honoured" Sam smiled "We really would"

"How's it going in here?" Melanie asked as she slipped into the office.

"I was just telling them that they're it" Katherine smiled "I choose them Melanie"

"Well, alright then" Melanie smiled "There are a lot of forms to go through, we can get started now if that's ok with everyone"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "Let's get started"

~x~

"And that is everything" Melanie smiled "Until the court finalization after the baby is born you have no more papers to sign"

"So that's it" Addison breathed out.

"Yeah" Sam smiled.

"I can't wait to give you this baby" Katherine smiled "Before I forget, these are my scans" she said pulling an envelope from her bag "I thought you'd want to see them"

"He looks perfect" Addison smiled as she took out one of the scans "He's a really healthy baby"

"Our baby" Sam murmured against her shoulder as he peered to look at the scan, Addison looked at him and smiled softly.

"Keep them" Katherine said as Addison went to pass them back "Honestly, keep them"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked.

"I'm sure" Katherine nodded "I guess I'll see you soon then"

"You will" Sam smiled "Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much this means to us"

"You just a raise a good man ok?"

"We promise" Addison smiled.

~x~

_**February 13**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Hey" Addison beamed as she walked into the Oceanside kitchen where Pete and Amelia sat drinking coffee.

"So…." Amelia started "How was it?"

"It went really well" Addison smiled.

"That's great" Pete smiled "Do you think she's going to pick you guys?"

"I know she is" Addison said placing the scan on the counter "Meet the future Baby Boy Montgomery-Bennett, he should be with us in 4 weeks"

"Oh my god" Amelia said with a slight laugh, slipping off her chair to hug Addison tightly "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Addison breathed out "I can't quite wrap my head around it yet"

"Well you're gonna have to pretty quick because we're gonna be holding our son soon babe" Sam chuckled lightly as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder gently.

"This is amazing guys, congratulations" Pete smiled "We should all go out to celebrate, we've got to toast the future Baby Boy Montgomery-Bennett right?"

"Absolutely" Sam nodded "Why doesn't everyone come over to our place" he suggested "That ok Addie?"

"Sure" Addison smiled "If you can organise it all because I've got to go and get ready for a patient"

"Consider it done" Sam smiled, kissing her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled, kissing him softly "Bye guys" she waved as she left the kitchen.

"You happy?" Pete asked as Sam stared down at the ultrasound that rested on the counter.

"Yeah" Sam said quietly "I really am"

~x~

"Hey" Amelia said quietly as she found Addison sitting on the floor in the middle of the room that was soon to be the nursery "Everyone's here, what are you doing?"

"I'm actually going to need to buy things for this room" Addison said with a small smile "Baby things"

"Yeah, you are" Amelia said with a slight laugh.

"I'm, I'm going to have a son, me and Sam we're, we're going to have a son"

"You're going to have a son" Amelia nodded "With a kick ass Aunt Amelia to teach him how to ride a bike because, well Sam is useless and you probably don't remember how"

"I remember how" Addison said defensively "But, I guess that could be something you could help with"

"I know, I know a lot of people don't trust me with their kids, hell, my sisters never have done, but I will be good at it, I will"

"I know" Addison said softly "That's why me and Sam want you to be the godmother"

"What?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we let you down when you weren't maid of honor at the wedding" Addison chuckled "And you've, you've always been there for both of us, you've always kicked our asses when we've been stupid, and I know, I know you'll be there for our baby"

"You bet your ass I will be" Amelia smirked "But if you think I'm gonna help you pick out furniture and decorate you've got another thing coming"

"I'm not an idiot Amy" Addison said as she rolled her eyes, climbing to her feet.

"Well clearly you are because you just called me Amy"

"Shut up" Addison chuckled as she hugged her "Now, let's go downstairs and eat ourselves into a food coma"

"Sounds like a plan to me" Amelia smiled.

_~x~_

_Chapter 7 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My version of the adoption process might not be completely accurate but there's only so much the internet will tell me (Y) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I will one day take that hiatus I keep telling you all about. (Also, made a new fanvid to 'Where We Belong' by Thriving Ivory, youtube username is **_**kellylouiseyeahx**_** watch & comment please)**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 7_

_~x~_

_**March 16th 2012**_

"Sorry, I've gotta take this" Addison said as her cell rang in the middle of their regular morning meeting at the practice, she stood and walked out of the conference room, returning a couple of minutes later.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked.

"Katherine had the baby" she said quietly "A couple of hours ago, she's ready to hand him over"

"I thought she was going to call you when she was in labour" Amelia frowned.

"We talked a couple of days ago, she wanted to do it alone, we chose to respect that" Sam said as he stood "She had the right to choose"

"So, what happens now?" Pete asked.

"Well because we've already signed the papers, as soon as she hands him over, we can take him home" Addison smiled "We should get going, we'll call you later ok?"

"Ok, good luck" Naomi smiled, Addison and Sam linked hands before heading out of the practice.

~x~

"Sam, Addison, it's good to see you" Melanie smiled as they met in one of the family rooms at the hospital.

"And you" Addison smiled "So, how is this going to work?"

"I'm gonna go and get them both now, Katherine has spent the time she needs with him and now she'd like to hand him over to you" Melanie smiled "Are you ready to meet you son?"

"We're ready" Sam smiled, Melanie nodded and left the room, when she returned she pushed through a wheelchair where Katherine sat holding a blue bundle in her arms.

"Hi guys" she smiled.

"Hi Katherine" Addison said quietly, nerves obvious in her voice.

"Well, here he is" Katherine said softly "Who wants to take him?"

"Addie, you go" Sam said squeezing her hand, Addison took a step away from him and carefully took the baby from Katherine's arms.

"Hi baby" she whispered softly "Look at you"

"He's beautiful" Sam said quietly as he stepped towards them "Katherine I, I don't know how to thank you for this"

"Just take care of him" Katherine smiled "He's 6 pounds and 7 ounces, 20 inches long, I've already given him a bottle and he seemed to enjoy it" she said with a soft laugh "And I got him this little hat" she said pulling it from the pocket of her dressing gown "I just wanted to buy something and, I thought this was cute so…"

"Thank you" Addison said quietly as Sam took it, he carefully slipped it onto the baby's head.

"I'm ready to go now" Katherine said looking to Melanie

"Ok" Melanie nodded.

"Promise me you'll take care of him ok?" Katherine said with tear filled eyes.

"We promise" Addison replied with tears in her own eyes "Thank you so much"

Katherine merely nodded and Melanie led her from the room.

"Hey, it's ok" Sam whispered as he wiped tears from Addison's face "It's ok"

"I know" she sniffled "I know this is just, overwhelming"

"I know" he said softly.

"Take him" she smiled "Hold him Sam"

"Ok" he nodded, carefully taking the baby from Addison "Hi little man" he smiled gently "Look at you, I can't believe you're really ours"

"He's our son" Addison smiled, kissing Sam's shoulder lightly as she leaned against him "Our nameless son"

"He has a name" Sam smiled.

"He does?"

"Yeah" he nodded "This is Carson"

"We don't have to call him Carson Sam" she said with a slight laugh.

"You've always wanted to use the name Carson, so we're going to call him Carson" he said softly "This is Carson"

"Ok" Addison whispered "Carson Samuel Bennett"

"Bennett?"

"I'm pretty sure making a child learn how to spell a billion names is a form of torture" she laughed "I want him to be Bennett, and I'm, I'm going to contact the medical board and change my name to Montgomery-Bennett"

"Addie" he said softly "You don't have to do that"

"I want to" she smiled "I want everyone to know we're a family"

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you too" she whispered against her mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt" Melanie said as she walked back into the room "I just wanted to check that everything is ok in here"

"Everything's perfect" Sam smiled "We can't thank you enough for helping us with this"

"No thanks needed" Melanie smiled "Now, in a couple of weeks time I'm going to stop by and make a visit, just to check that everything is going ok, and then we'll book a court date"

"Ok" Addison nodded "And after that he's, he's really ours"

"Absolutely" Melanie smiled "Now, have you given him a name?"

"Carson Samuel" Sam said proudly.

"Well isn't that a perfect name for you little one" Melanie said softly as she looked at Carson "You've gotta be a good boy for your Mom and Dad ok? Ok" she said with a slight laugh "Is there anything else you guys need help with?"

"No, no we're all set" Addison smiled.

"Well then, it's time for you to go" Melanie smiled "I'll call you soon"

"Ok" Sam nodded "Thanks for everything, again"

"No problem" she smiled.

~x~

"I can't stop staring at him" Addison murmured as she knelt on the bed behind Sam and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking down at Carson sleeping in his arms "I can't, I can't believe this is, real"

"I know" he said softly "Y'know, I was scared that I wouldn't, feel the same way I did when I saw Maya for the first time but, I do, I don't feel any less, proud, I don't feel that he's mine any less than when she was born, he's, he's my son Addison, he's our son"

"I'm so glad you said that" she whispered as she kissed his neck "I can't wait to show him off tomorrow"

"Me either" Sam said with a slight laugh "Now we should probably get some sleep before he wakes up and wants feeding, how do you want to do this? Should we both get up or…."

"No, there's no point us both being exhausted, we'll just take it in turns for now" she shrugged.

"Ok" Sam smiled, he stood up and brought Carson up a little so he could kiss his forehead, Addison stood with him and too kissed the baby before Sam lowered him into the bassinet "Sleep well little man" he said quietly.

"Mommy and Daddy love you baby" Addison said softly, they stared at him for a few seconds longer before climbing into bed and cuddling up together.

"Sweet dreams Addie" Sam whispered against her forehead.

"You too" she whispered back, she yawned a little and they both closed their eyes, trying to get some sleep before their son woke again.

~x~

"Knock knock" Addison grinned as she walked into the kitchen at the practice the following lunch time with Carson in her arms, Sam walked in behind with the diaper bag and carrier in his hand.

"Oh my god, look at him" Naomi smiled as she stood and looked into the blue bundle "Oh Addie he is gorgeous"

"So what's his name?" Violet asked "Since it was all such a big secret yesterday"

"This, is Carson Samuel Bennett" Addison smiled "Carson baby, this is where Mommy and Daddy work with all of your Aunts and Uncles" she cooed.

"Why do people always talk to babies like that?" Amelia asked from the other doorway.

"And that over there is your grumpy godmother Aunt Amelia" Addison smirked.

"I'm not grumpy, just honest" Amelia shrugged, walking over to her "All you're ever gonna get from me is honesty kid, and honestly, you are the cutest baby I have ever seen, but do not tell my sisters I said that cuz they get kinda grouchy and competitive"

"Wanna hold him?" Addison asked "You should get the first cuddle"

"Sure" Amelia said quietly, slowly accepting Carson into her arms, she looked down at him adoringly as everyone watched on.

"How did he sleep last night?" Pete asked.

"He was up every 2 to 3 hours" Sam said with a slight yawn "Hopefully that'll change pretty soon"

"We agreed we wouldn't both get up but, I couldn't lie in bed knowing he was awake" Addison said sheepishly.

"Oh, well that will definitely pass" Naomi smirked "You're gonna want all the sleep you can get"

"I'm in no doubt" Addison laughed "So, what's the verdict? Think he's OWG material?"

"Definitely" Amelia nodded proudly.

_~x~_

_Chapter 8 to follow…._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not happy with this but it's been so long since I updated I feel like I have to post! :P ****The next update will be a lot quicker, I can promise you that!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 8_

_~x~_

_**April 18**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Dad!" Maya called out from across the airport as she pushed Olivia's stroller towards him, pulling a suitcase behind her.

"Hey" Sam breathed out as she reached him, enveloping her in his arms "God I missed you" he mumbled.

"I missed you too" Maya said with a small smile "I can't wait to meet him" she beamed.

"He's perfect Maya, everything is just, it all worked out" he smiled.

"I told you it would" she said with a slight laugh "Dink sends his love, he couldn't get the time off work"

"Well I'd rather him make sure he has a job to support my girls than come out here and see me" Sam replied "Speaking of my girls" he said crouching down to tickle Olivia, making her giggle loudly "Grandpa has missed you sweet girl" he said with a smile "Look at how grown up you are"

"Hi Grandpa" Olivia replied with a grin, Sam kissed her forehead before taking the handle of Maya's suitcase.

"Let's go" he smiled, Maya nodded and they walked out of the airport together.

~x~

"Uh-oh" Sam mumbled as he opened the front door and instantly heard the sounds of Carson's cries, he parked up Maya's suitcase and she followed him inside with Olivia toddling at her side.

"Babe, everything ok?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room where Addison was pacing the length of the room with Carson against her, her hand rubbing up and down his back.

"Oh, hi, hey Maya, yeah he's, I think he's a little colicky" she breathed out.

"Want me to try?" Sam asked.

"Well it's not going to do any harm is it?" Addison sighed, Sam walked closer to her and took Carson into his arms, he rubbed a hand over his back soothingly and his cries started to subside "Ok, now that's not fair"

"He could feel how worked up you were getting, that's all" Sam said kissing her cheek "Don't worry about it Addie"

"I'm not worried I'm just, tired" she yawned.

"It gets better" Maya smiled.

"I can't wait for that" Addison chuckled lightly as she stepped forward and gave her a hug "You look great Maya, and look at you Olivia" she beamed as she crouched down to tickle her "You are getting so big"

"I two" Olivia grinned.

"You're not two just yet baby girl" Maya laughed "Soon though"

"I can't believe it" Addison breathed out as she stood "It feels like yesterday that I…well you know"

"She wouldn't be here without you" Maya smiled as she hugged Addison again "We missed you, I've wanted to get out here since the day you brought him home"

"Well you're here now" Addison smiled "Wanna hold him?"

"Of course I do" Maya beamed, she put her bag on the chair and then slowly took Carson from Sam and smiled down at him as she sat on the sofa "Hi Carson" she said softly "I'm your big sister sweetie, now I'm not going to be around all the time, but I am gonna be here for you, just a phone call away, and when you need to escape from your Mom and Dad, well I'm sure I can make room for you" she chuckled lightly.

"Mommy this baby?" Olivia asked curiously as she toddled over to them.

"Yeah sweetie it's the baby" Maya smiled "This is Grandpa and Addie's baby, this is Carson"

"Carson" Olivia repeated "My baby?"

"No honey, Grandpa's baby" Maya chuckled "Do you want to come up here and give him a hug?"

"Kay" Olivia beamed, pulling herself up onto the sofa and sitting next to Maya, Maya carefully moved so Carson was on Olivia's lap and supported them both, as Olivia reached down and kissed Carson's forehead Sam took a picture.

"What?" he laughed when Maya scowled at him "I had to get a picture of all my babies together"

"You could've warned me" she mumbled.

"That camera has been attached to his hand since we brought Carson home" Addison laughed "He doesn't warn anyone"

"They're always beautiful pictures though" Sam smiled "So, what's the verdict?"

"He is amazing" Maya smiled "Even more amazing than the pictures you sent, y'know if you guys want to get some sleep you can, I can watch him"

"We're fine Maya, we want to see you not sleep" Addison smiled "How are you getting on in New York? Is everything ok?"

"Everything's great" Maya smiled "It's hard juggling college, Dink's job and Olivia but, we do it, and I think it'll all be worth it in the end"

"I'm sure it will" Addison smiled back "Now Miss Olivia, do you want some juice?"

"Yeps please" Olivia smiled "Ins my pincess cup"

"Her princess cup, it's in my bag" Maya laughed, Olivia climbed off the sofa and walked over to the chair where Maya's bag sat, Addison helped her find her cup and they both went into the kitchen, Sam laughed as he heard Olivia chatting away.

"He's beautiful Dad" Maya said softly "I can barely even remember Olivia being this small"

"I remember you being this small like it was yesterday" Sam said with a slight laugh "I'm glad you're here"

"I never said I wouldn't visit Dad" she laughed "You'll have to come and see us too, show Carson New York"

"We'll definitely do that" Sam smiled "Does she chatter away like that all the time?" he laughed as they heard Olivia giggle loudly.

"Yep" Maya laughed.

"Just like her mother" Sam smirked, Maya rolled her eyes at him before they both laughed.

~x~

"Are you ok Addie?" Maya asked gently as they watched Sam and Olivia playing in the sea, Sam lifting her up and down, letting her toes brush the waves, her giggles echoing down the beach.

"I'm great" Addison smiled "I'm just, really happy you're here, he misses you, I mean we both miss you but, your Dad, he really misses you"

"I miss him too, I miss all of you but, I like being in New York, I love it, not that I didn't appreciate all the help you guys gave me, it's nice to be our own little family, I mean you should get that now"

"I do" Addison smiled "But honey if you need anything, you know we're here right? Don't feel like you can't call us, you shouldn't have to struggle for anything"

"We're really doing fine Addie" Maya smiled "Honestly"

"Good" Addison nodded "Look at her, she's so big now" she said with a slight laugh as they watched Olivia take Sam's hand and try and pull him into the water.

"She thinks she's a lot bigger than she is" Maya laughed "She's not as stable on her feet as she'd like to be, she climbs everything, we've had to child proof our child proofing"

"Ahh, well this is what your mother would call payback, for all the trouble you used to cause when you weren't much older" Addison laughed "I think I recall a make-up covered living room wall, and when you got hold of a pair of scissors you cut a whole in the back of your Mom's favourite dress, it's a good thing she stopped by my place before we went out"

"You just wait Addie, soon enough Carson will be running around causing trouble, and he's a boy, he's gonna be so much worse"

"Hmm, maybe" Addison chuckled lightly "And right on cue…" she smirked as she heard Carson's cries through the baby monitor "It's milk time"

"Have fun" Maya laughed, Addison kissed the top of her head gently before heading into the house, Maya smiled to herself and let out a content sigh.

~x~

_**April 24**__**th**__** 2012**_

"He always looks so comfortable in there" Sam mused as he glanced into the BabyBjörn attached to Addison's body.

"Well I'm very comfy" Addison smirked "He's not the first Bennett man to rest his head, _there_"

"True" Sam chuckled lightly "Are you nervous? About seeing everyone?" he asked as they headed into the apartment building where Callie, Arizona and Mark lived.

"Nervous excited" Addison smiled "I can't wait for them to meet him, and I really want to see how much Sofia's grown, and then there's Zola to meet too"

"Well, here we go" Sam smiled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Here we go" Addison smiled, she linked her fingers through Sam's as the elevator started to move and they stepped out of it hand and hand, they turned the corner onto the hallway and approached Callie and Arizona's apartment, as Addison knocked on the door she heard Callie call out for them to come in.

"Hey" Callie smiled happily as they stepped inside to the buzzing apartment, Mark and Sofia sat on the floor with Derek and Zola, both of the girls giggling loudly at their fathers pulling stupid faces, Callie and Arizona were stood in the kitchen preparing lunch as Cristina and Meredith sat on the stools at the counter.

"Hi" Addison smiled, accepting the hug Callie gave her with one arm.

"Ok, ok, let me see him" Callie said quickly, Sam chuckled lightly and helped Addison take off the carrier, Callie instantly reached out and took Carson into her arms "Hello little one" she cooed "I'm your Aunt Callie, yes I am, you are adorable, he's adorable" she said looking up to Addison.

"Yeah" Addison smiled back "He is, most of the time"

"Keeps you up all night?" Callie asked sympathetically.

"Doesn't understand the concept of night and day yet" Sam smirked.

"Ah, I don't miss that" Callie chuckled "Are you giving your Mommy and Daddy a hard time?" she said as she tickled under Carson's chin.

"Ok, ok Cal, stop hogging him now" Arizona called out from the kitchen "Give the poor woman her baby back"

"She gets him all the time" Callie said cuddling Carson closer "Ari he smells like baby, real baby"

"I really don't understand you" Cristina muttered as she narrowed her eyebrows a little "How is there any difference?"

"There's a difference" Callie said defensively "And what would you know? Your interaction with your godchildren is reading them medical journals at bedtime"

"Which they love" Cristina pointed out "Zola's first word was heart"

"No it wasn't" Meredith laughed "Her first word was Mamma, I really don't believe that she said heart"

"She said heart! She looked right at me and she said heart, Shepherd, tell your wife to listen to me"

"I can't tell my wife to do anything" Derek chuckled as he climbed to his feet, Zola scrambled to hers and wrapped her arms around his leg, her feet climbing onto his, he chuckled again and walked awkwardly towards Addison and Sam.

"Der be careful with her like that" Meredith sighed.

"I will" Derek said rolling his eyes "She's holding on Meredith"

"If she falls and hits her head so help me god…."

"Wow Grey, I never expected you to be such a…." Addison started.

"Mom" Callie, Arizona and Cristina all finished with a laugh.

"She's worse than me and Ari put together" Callie smirked.

"I am not" Meredith said defensively.

"Ignore them Meredith, you can't be as bad as Addie is" Sam smirked "I'm surprised she's lasted this long without holding him"

"Shut up" Addison said hitting his arm "Like you're any better, you look like you're going to burst when Cooper holds him"

"Oh….shut up" Sam pouted.

"Sorry honey" she laughed, kissing him gently.

"Oh god Amelia was right" Mark groaned "You are sickening"

"Shut up" Addison said dryly "Now, since Callie has stolen my baby, I'm going to steal yours"

"Here" Mark smirked as he stood up and lifted Sofia with him "Princess, this is your Aunt Addie, you haven't seen her since you were very tiny, she's not as scary as she looks"

"And your Daddy is forgetting that I know all of his embarrassing stories, and I can tell you all of them so he should stop being mean to Aunt Addie" Addison cooed as she took Sofia into her arms "Hi sweetie" she smiled, Sofia babbled in reply and reached out a hand to touch Addison's face.

"So, what are your plans while you're here?" Derek asked.

"Well I promised Richard we'd go and see him at the hospital later" Addison smiled "And other than that, we didn't really plan, we just wanted to come and see everyone"

"Yeah, and we're using your house for dinner tonight" Arizona smiled.

"Oh you are, are you?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" she nodded "You have the biggest table, you don't have a choice in this"

"Why do the women in this city think they can boss me around all the time?" Derek muttered.

"Because we can" Cristina said simply "You really should know by now that we're in control"

"Yeah, it's the same back in LA too" Sam smirked "What the women say, goes"

"True" Addison chuckled lightly.

"How long do we think it's going to be before you guys try and steal a surgery?" Callie asked.

"I haven't done a surgery in months and I have no desire to do one" Addison smirked.

"She's gone all stay at home Mom on us" Sam smiled.

"You're not working?" Mark asked with surprise "You? You never take time off work"

"I've been working almost every day since we graduated, it's time to slow down" Addison smiled "I love being at home with him, we go in to the practice every once in a while to say hello and to make sure the place isn't falling apart but, I don't need to work, at least not right now"

"And I'm only there for a couple of days a week" Sam shrugged "After everything that's happened over the past couple of years, well we're more of a family than ever, they get it, surgery isn't our priority anymore"

"If I ever get like that, kill me" Cristina muttered to Meredith who instantly rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I need my baby back now" Addison breathed out, Callie laughed and swapped Carson for Sofia "Hi baby" Addison cooed, she held him close and breathed him in before holding him against her body with one arm and rubbing her other hand gently against his back.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Callie gushed as she watched Addison rock Carson gently "I told you you'd be a Mom one day"

"Yes Cal, you did" Addison laughed "Now stop smiling so much, it's freaking me out"

"Sorry" Callie laughed "I'm just glad you're here"

"Me too Callie, me too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hey, come on in" Derek smiled as he opened his front door, Addison and Sam stood on the porch, Sam holding Carson's car seat.

"Hey" Addison smiled back "Derek this place is, incredible"

"I know" he beamed.

"Better than a tin can anyway" Addison smirked.

"I still can't believe you managed to get her to live in a trailer" Sam chuckled.

"Me either" Derek smirked back.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly.

"How was the hospital?" he asked "Did you see everyone you wanted too?"

"Yeah, we had coffee with Richard and Miranda in his office" Addison smiled.

"They spent most of the time cooing at Carson" Sam laughed.

"Right" Derek laughed.

"Where is everyone?" Addison asked.

"Right through here, we've got a few extra visitors as usual, y'know I thought when we moved out of the old house we'd get rid of them all but, they just follow" he laughed lightly as he led them through to the huge open plan living area.

"Dude, you were delusional if you thought that" Alex smirked as he heard the end of the sentence.

"Probably" Derek nodded with a smirk.

"Derek! Your stupid fancy oven is making a beeping noise!" Meredith called out from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back" Derek laughed before leaving.

"Alex, it's good to see you" Addison smiled.

"You too" he smiled "And you must be, Sam right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Sam said shaking his hand.

"Congratulations on the kid, I know that's what you always wanted so…." Alex said with a slight shrug.

"Thank you Alex" Addison said a little softer "I hear you're taking peds by storm, what you did with the Africa kids, it was amazing, I always knew you weren't a plastics guy"

"Yeah well, I blame you" Alex chuckled lightly "And Arizona"

"What are you blaming me for?" Arizona asked as she walked towards them.

"Peds" he smirked.

"Ah well, I will accept that responsibility" she grinned "Sofia wants her 'Unca Lala' to feed her"

"On it" Alex smiled as he backed away.

"Unca Lala?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's still grasping the whole words thing" Arizona chuckled.

"Her first word was Daddy" Mark said proudly as he walked up to them "2 mom's and she says Daddy first, guess we all know who the best parent is"

"Oh shut up" Arizona said slapping his chest, Mark replied by sticking his tongue out at her "Great argument Sloan, really" she said dryly "Carson could give me a better argument than that"

"Bite me Blondie"

"Go to hell Sloan" she shot back.

"I love you" he grinned, nudging her arm, she laughed a little and nudged him back.

"Dinners up guys" Derek called out from the kitchen.

"Finally, I'm starving" Mark groaned.

"Nothing changes" Addison smirked.

~x~

"Imagine if our med-school selves could see us now" Derek chuckled lightly as he sat with Sam and Mark on the deck outside of his house a couple of hours later, all 3 of them with sleeping children against them.

"They'd think we were insane" Mark smirked.

"You'd want to kill me" Sam smirked to Derek.

"Probably" he laughed "But not now, now I'm, happy for you, even if it was a shock when I found out about you guys"

"It was a shock for us too" Sam said quietly "But, a good shock in the end"

"I knew there was something going on" Mark smirked "When I was out there and you were warning me away from her, I knew there was something going on, you were always protective of her but, never like that"

"Yeah well, that was a long time ago now" he sighed "A lot has happened since then, and now look where we are, married with a baby and happier than ever" he smiled "It's pretty great"

"It is" Derek agreed "I never thought me and Mer would get here"

"I don't think anyone thought you and Mer would get here" Mark laughed.

"Shut up" Derek said dryly.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Sam asked as they heard loud laughing coming from the kitchen where all of the women sat.

"Considering most of them have men in common, sex" Mark smirked.

"Unfortunately, he's probably right" Derek said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh hey buddy, sshh don't wake up" Sam winced as Carson stirred against him "I should probably put him down upstairs"

"Yeah, me too, Cal and Ari will kill me if Sofia gets out of her routine too much" Mark sighed "God, 20 years ago we would've been in there drinking beer and flirting with all the women"

"Times are changing Mark, times are changing" Derek laughed.

~x~

"So...what's the sex like?" Cristina asked bluntly.

"Cristina!" Meredith, Lexie and April all exclaimed in horror.

"What? You were all thinking it" she smirked "I bet he's good, he has big hands"

"You and Amelia would get on like a house on fire" Addison chuckled lightly "She said exactly the same thing when I told her I was with Sam"

"At least she actually knows you well enough to say things like that unlike some people" Meredith said as she gave Cristina a slight glare.

"I know you well enough, spill it" Callie said with a slight grin.

"Let's just say, he knows what he's doing" Addison laughed.

"So if you had to choose between him and, well all the guys here that you've slept with" Cristina smirked.

"I'd choose him" Addison smirked back "Thank you for pointing my sexual history out by the way Yang, really appreciate that"

"Addison you have slept with four of the guys here" Callie chuckled.

"Four?" Meredith said with a raised eyebrow "A..Alex? When the hell did you sleep with Alex?"

"Just before I left here the first time" Addison shrugged "A one time mistake"

"You would've slept with him more if he hadn't have been as ass after and you know it" Callie smirked.

"That was a long time ago" Addison replied "I'm happy now, that's all that matters, and hey don't you all act like you're innocent in the bedroom"

"She has a point" Arizona laughed.

"The only innocent person in this room is Kepner" Cristina snorted.

"Shut up Cristina" April shot back.

"Leave April alone" Arizona said as she swatted her arm "She'll do it when she's ready"

"And probably with Alex considering all they do is flirt" Lexie muttered.

"We do not!" April gasped.

"Oh uh, I didn't mean to say that out loud" Lexie said quickly.

"It's totally true though" Meredith smirked "Y'know you could pick worse, he is a good guy under all the pretense"

"I am not discussing this" April said firmly "Can we talk about something else please?"

"Do you think you'll have more kids?" Arizona asked Addison.

"Whoa there Arizona, it took me long enough to get Sam to agree to one" Addison laughed "And I think, I think I'm quite content with one, we've got enough family around us for Carson not to grow up without other kids around, I mean I'm pretty sure Cooper will trick Charlotte into getting pregnant within the next year, he uses Carson as a persuasion tool, and I think it's working" she chuckled.

"He is adorable" April beamed.

"Well I take no responsibility for that" Addison said with a small smile.

"Addie you know he's not going to care that you're not his biological parents right?" Callie said softly "I mean look at Arizona, and Meredith and Derek, they're not biological parents but they're still parents"

"It's only natural to feel anxious though" Arizona smiled "Whenever Sofia cried when I held her I'd think it was because she knew I wasn't her 'real mom'" she said with air quotes "But I am, and I'm a bad ass Mom too, I'm the cool one"

"You're just the one who lets her have what she wants" Cristina smirked.

"Oh because you are _so_ much better, you let Zola eat fries off your plate when Meredith isn't looking"

"Oh she does, does she?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked to Cristina.

"Oh what's the harm, it's only a fry" Cristina said with a roll of her eyebrows "Give the kids a god damn break"

"Anyway, as we were saying" Callie smirked "Nobody cares that you're not his biological parents, and he won't either, you're gonna be the one who turns him into the person he is, and that's all that matters, right?"

"I guess so" Addison smiled before letting out a quiet laugh.

"What?" Arizona smirked.

"It's just, if anyone had asked me 6 years ago where I'd be now, this is not it, not by a long shot"

"I don't think any of us expected this to be where we are" Meredith laughed.

"To the unexpected" Callie said raising her glass.

"To the unexpected" all of the women smiled, tapping their glasses together.

_~x~_

_Chapter 9__ to follow…._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'll Be Waiting  
><em>_Chapter 9_

_~x~_

_**May 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Good morning" Sam smiled, kissing Addison's neck gently from behind as she stood mixing Carson's milk.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"You ok?" he asked, rubbing her back a little.

"I'm just tired Sam" she sighed "He was up twice last night"

"I did tell you I'd get up with him…."

"It was my turn" Addison said with a slight snap, Sam instantly back away a little "Sorry, I don't mean to snap I'm just, really tired"

"Hey it's ok" Sam said softly, kissing her gently "I understand, do you want me to feed him now? You can go and shower"

"Sure, thanks" she smiled, passing him the bottle, before Sam could say anything else she was out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs, he tested the temperature of the milk on his arm before moving over to the moses basket and scooping Carson into his arms.

"Morning little man" he smiled as Carson blinked up at him "Let's give you your breakfast" he guided the bottle into Carson's mouth and they sat in a comfortable silence as he drank his bottle dry.

~x~

"I should be home by 5" Sam said as he shrugged on his jacket and slipped his cell into his pocket.

"Ok" Addison nodded.

"Do you want me to come home for lunch?"

"I've got shopping to do so, I won't be here" she said as she sat on the sofa rubbing Carson's back gently.

"Have I done something?" Sam asked "I feel like I've done something, have I forgotten something?"

"I'm just tired Sam" she sighed "Go to work, I'll see you tonight"

"I love you, you know that right?" he said quietly.

"I know" she said with a small smile, she accepted a light kiss from him before he kissed the back of Carson's head and left the house.

~x~

"Hey, you in there?" Cooper said nudging Sam as everyone stood to leave the morning meeting.

"Huh, what?" he stuttered "Oh, yeah, sorry"

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just, Addie wasn't herself this morning, she said it's because she was tired but, there was something else, I can tell, I just can't work out what it is" Sam sighed.

"Well it's not her birthday" Cooper wondered aloud "I know it's not your anniversary because it's almost mine" he said with a slight laugh.

"Oh god" Sam said quietly.

"What?" Cooper frowned.

"It's almost your anniversary" he replied "It's almost your anniversary and we, we weren't together then remember? We'd broken up and, it's been a year today, since we broke up it's been a year today"

"You think she's thinking about that?"

"I know she is" Sam sighed "This is Addison, she thinks about things like this"

"She'll be fine man" Cooper said with a small smile "Just let her have the moment and it'll be fine, take her flowers or something"

"Hmm" Sam sighed again.

"I mean, you're past all of that, you're happy now, right?"

"We are" Sam smiled "We really are"

"Then you don't have anything to worry about" Cooper said softly.

"I know, thanks Coop" Sam said patting his arm.

"Anytime" Cooper smiled.

~x~

"Hey, you're early" Addison said with surprise as Sam walked into the house at 3pm "And you have flowers" she said looking at the bunch of flowers in his hand.

"I'm sorry" he said holding them out to her.

"What?" she said with a slight laugh as she took them from him.

"I know why you were upset this morning" he said quietly "I realised what, what today is"

"I was just being stupid" she sighed, putting the flowers on the counter and wrapping her arms around him and kissing him gently "Have you been worrying about this all day?"

"Maybe" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry honey" she said with a slight laugh "I didn't want to make you worry, I was just, god you should know what I'm like by now"

"I guess so" he smirked "So you're ok then?"

"I'm ok" she smiled "I did more than a couple of hours of retail therapy"

"You dragged our poor son into all of those girly stores…."

"Where he got lots of attention from lots of women" she chuckled "Honestly, I spent almost an hour in a store I went in to get one thing because the saleswoman kept cooing over him"

"That's my boy" Sam laughed.

~x~

"I can't believe it's only been a year" Addison said quietly as she lay with her head on Sam's chest next to Carson's sleeping body "Since all of that happened, it feels like forever ago"

"It was forever ago" Sam said softly "It was forever ago and we got through it, all of it, and look where we are Addie, we're married and we have a kid, everything is different now"

"I know" she smiled, she sat up and slowly lifted Carson from Sam's arms, trying not to wake him "Sshh" she whispered when he stirred a little "Mommy's just putting you in the crib baby" she kissed his forehead gently and lowered him into the crib by the bed before getting into bed next to Sam, cuddling close into his body.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy Sam" she whispered softly.

"Me either" he whispered against the top of her head.

"Y'know, I thought I'd be missing work by now, but I'm really not, I love being at home with him, I love being a Mom"

"Well you can stay at home for as long as you want Addie" Sam smiled "The beauty of working for yourself"

"I just, don't want to let anyone down" she sighed.

"You won't be" he said softly "Addie they get it, you want to spend time with Carson, I'm only there 3 days a week, we're still bringing in the money we need to be, we can hire someone to take over your position until you get back"

"When he's one" she said quietly "I won't go back until he's one, not full time anyway, maybe I'll do a day a week or something in a couple of months"

"I'll support you whatever you decide" he smiled as he kissed her gently "Why don't I feel like you believe me?"

"I guess I'm still a little insecure sometimes" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Well there's no need to be" he said softly "Now come on, lets go downstairs and I'll cook us something up, we could open a bottle of wine, sit out on the beach…"

"Ok" she smiled "That sounds nice" he smiled back at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you, so much" he said quietly.

"I love you too" she smiled back, they kissed once more before they climbed out of bed and headed down the stairs.

_~x~_

_Chapter 10__ to follow…._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ugh, don't like this chapter at all. this fic is so much harder to write than i thought it would be! **

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 10_

_~x~_

_**July 18**__**th**__** 2012**_

"What the hell…." Addison grumbled as she heard a loud banging while she lay in bed with Sam one evening.

"It's the door" Sam frowned "You stay here, I'll go" he slipped out of the bed and pulled on a t-shirt before heading down the stairs, Addison slipped on a robe and followed him quietly, she watched from the stairs as he opened the front door and Archer fell inside drunkenly.

"Sam!" he said loudly "I forgot about you"

"Archer, what the hell!" Addison exclaimed as she walked closer, Sam closed the door behind Archer and caught him as he stumbled again "What are you doing here? How dare you show up in the middle of the night like this!"

"Addie" he slurred "Don't be like that"

"You could've woken the baby" she glared "Y'know, the nephew you haven't bothered to come and see"

"Oh yeah" he hiccupped "How is little Cameron?"

"It's Carson" Addison said coldly "Now what are you doing here and why the hell are you drunk?"

"Well, I met a girl at the airport and we went back to her place" he said wiggling his eyebrows a little, Addison let out a disgusted noise "And now I'm here to see you"

"Well if you think I'm talking to you when you're like this you've got another thing coming" she said firmly "You can sleep on the sofa, if you throw up the cleaning stuff is under the sink, and you _will_ be the one to clean it up, we will talk in the morning"

"God you are so _bossy_" Archer groaned "How do you live with her?"

"Don't push your luck Archer" Sam said dryly, he guided him to the sofa and instructed him to remove his shoes before handing him a blanket "You better hope to god she doesn't tear you hair out in the morning"

"You better be treating my baby sister right Bennett" Archer slurred.

"Goodnight Archer" Sam said rolling his eyes, he walked back towards the stairs and guided Addison up them.

"How dare he?" she hissed as they closed the door to their bedroom.

"Addie, just calm down" Sam said rubbing her shoulders "Let's just get some sleep, you can tell him off more in the morning"

"All I got from him was a 2 sentence long email when I sent him a picture of Carson" she said quietly "And now he turns up drunk"

"I know" he said giving her a hug "Come on baby, get back into bed" he said softly, Addison sighed heavily and climbed into the bed, as soon as her head hit the pillows cries started to filter through the baby monitor, she groaned loudly and hit the bed in frustration.

"I'll go" Sam whispered, kissing her softly "You sleep"

"Are you sure?" she mumbled.

"I'll go" he repeated, he kissed her again before leaving the bedroom and walking into the nursery to tend to their son.

~x~

_**July 19**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Get up" Addison said as she nudged Archer firmly with her hand "Up" she said slapping his head.

"Ow! Addie!" he whined, bringing his arm up to shield his eyes from the light.

"I'm about to bring my son downstairs for his breakfast, I don't want him meeting his Uncle for the first time while you smell and look like a tramp, so get your ass up the stairs and take a shower"

"Ok" he mumbled "Addie I'm, I'm sorry, I acted like an ass last night"

"Yeah, you did" she said folding her arms across her chest "I get nothing from you for months and then you fall drunkenly into my house, do you know how much you hurt me Archer? Do you? You're supposed to be my brother, I'm supposed to be able to rely on you"

"I know" he sighed "I should've come sooner, I should've, I should've met the baby sooner, I know"

"Well, you're here now" she mumbled "I put your suitcase in the bathroom"

"Thanks" he said as he stood up "I've missed you" he said kissing her forehead gently.

"I've missed you too" she said quietly, after he disappeared up the stairs Addison went straight up to Carson's nursery "Good morning baby" she smiled into his crib where he lay awake, happily gurgling to himself, she lifted him out and kissed his forehead, he nuzzled into her shoulder as she held him closely, Addison breathed in his baby scent before heading back down the stairs.

~x~

"Morning" Sam yawned as he walked down the stairs to find Addison curled up on the sofa feeding Carson his bottle "You should've woken me up"

"Well you got up with him in the night so, you deserved the extra sleep" she smiled "I made Archer take a shower"

"Are we mad at him?" he asked.

"Yeah but, I already hit him so, you can be nice" she shrugged.

"Ok" he said with a slight laugh "Want some coffee?"

"Sure" Addison smiled, Sam headed into the kitchen and poured them both coffees, he handed Addison hers and she took a sip before he put it on the coffee table for her.

"Good morning little man" Sam said stroking Carson's hair lightly "I think his teeth were bothering him last night, they're really trying to cut through"

"Well, haven't we got an interesting few months ahead of us then" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Uh-huh, full of drool and screaming" Sam smirked.

"Lovely" Addison smirked back "You're gonna be just fine Carson" she smiled down at him.

"Hey" Archer said quietly as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey" Addison said with a small smile.

"Sam I'm uh, sorry, about last night" he stuttered.

"Just don't make a habit of it" Sam said with a small smirk "There's coffee in the pot if you want it, and painkillers in the cupboard above the machine"

"Thanks" Archer nodded, he disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes and returned with a cup of coffee, sitting down in the chair.

"You drank it all?" Addison beamed as she lifted the bottle away from Carson "Good boy little man" she smiled.

"Gaba" he babbled.

"That's right" she laughed "Good boy, now let's get the bubbles out of your tummy" she put the burping cloth over her leg and turned Carson onto his front, supporting his head under his chin with her hand, rubbing her other hand over his back.

"So, this is him" Archer said with a small smile "He's great Addie"

"Yeah" Addison smiled "He is"

"He's, big"

"Well he is 5 months now Archie" she said quietly "He's not a newborn anymore"

"I, I know" he stuttered "I was just, saying"

Addison nodded a little and concentrated on rubbing Carson's back, laughing softly when he let out a burp.

"That's your Uncle Archer baby" Sam said with a smile as he saw the look of wonder on Carson's face as he looked at the man in the chair opposite him, Carson let out another burp "Yeah that's kind of the only reaction we'll get out of him right now" Sam laughed.

"So uh…how is he?" Archer asked "Is he, healthy?"

"He's perfect" Addison smiled "Everything is on track, he's growing every day, or at least it feels like he is, and he's already trying to do things he's not ready for, like stand, he seems to think he's ready for that but as soon as he gets up onto his knees he falls over, you like to live dangerously don't you sweetie" she said as she patted his back a little, she lifted him up and blew a small raspberry on his stomach, he giggled loudly and flailed his arms around "You, you can hold him if you want" she said quietly.

"Sure" Archer nodded, Addison stood up and placed Carson on Archer's lap, Archer held him carefully and watched as he reached up and touched his face "Hi" he said with a small smile "It's nice to meet you Carson"

"Gaba!" Carson gurgled, he continued to babble and bounce himself a little, laughing when Archer laughed at him, he then reached out to Addison and opened and closed his hands "Maa" he babbled.

"Come here baby" Addison smiled, taking him into her arms "You love making lots of noise don't you, don't you" she tickled him and he laughed and squirmed "Ok honey, let's go and get you dressed, we'll be right back" she smiled before heading up the stairs.

"So uh, do you want anything to eat?" Sam asked "I was gonna make me and Addie some breakfast so…"

"Yeah, sure, thanks" Archer nodded "She's, she seems different"

"Well she's a Mom now" Sam smiled "She loves it, so much she hasn't worked since he was born"

"She hasn't worked?" he said with a raised eyebrow "Addison hasn't worked?"

"She comes into the practice to see everyone, she's done some admin stuff but, no patients, no surgery, she likes being at home with him and I think, after all the years of work, work and more work, she needs this time" Sam smiled softly "She can go back when she's ready, she's still the same Addison Archer, she's just, a Mom, and she's a great one"

"I never doubted that" Archer said with a small smile "She's always been the mothering type, I guess I just never saw it happening for her, after everything with Derek…."

"Well things change" Sam said quietly "And Addison would have done it by herself anyway, she was going to do it by herself, but then I realised I was being an idiot by not agreeing to doing it with her and, realising that was the best thing I've ever done"

"I'm glad" Archer nodded "I really am"

"Good" Sam smiled "Because for some stupid reason, she still seeks your approval"

"I'll do better Sam, I swear, it's just, the stuff with Bizzy happened and, it just freaked me out, I know she was hurting too and I know I shouldn't make excuses but, I'll do better"

"Good" Sam nodded "Now can your stomach handle eggs and bacon or do you just want some toast"

"Toast would probably be for the best" Archer said with a quiet laugh, Sam shook his head with a smirk and started to prepare breakfast.

~x~

"Surprise" Archer said as he walked into the kitchen at the practice with Sam and Addison.

"Oh my god" Naomi muttered.

"Don't sound so happy to see me will you" he smirked "The last time we met I'm surprised you wanted to leave" he whispered into her ear.

"Leave Naomi alone" Addison said firmly as she swatted the back of his head "If you want sex go and find the airport whore" Archer pouted and rubbed at his head as Naomi rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Archer?" she asked.

"Well I'm here to see my baby sister and my nephew" he smiled "Is that a crime?"

"Your nephew was born like 5 months ago" Amelia said dryly.

"We've already covered that whole issue" Sam chuckled lightly "Let's just move on"

"Ooh, cute baby" Violet beamed as she walked into the kitchen and instantly took Carson from Sam's arms "Hi sweetie, hi, look at how big you're getting"

"Look at how broody you're getting" Naomi laughed "Should Lucas be expecting a brother or sister anytime soon?"

"No" Violet smirked.

"Within 6 months she'll be pregnant" Amelia smirked.

"Shut it Amelia" Violet groaned "Archer, hello, this is a surprise"

"Hey" Archer nodded.

"So Archer, how long are you staying?" Naomi asked.

"Just for a couple of days, I've got a meeting in New York I have to get back for, I'm joining a practice again"

"You are?" Addison said with surprise "I thought you'd vowed never to work again"

"Yeah well, I got bored" he shrugged "Plus, we all know I'm the best"

"Sure you are" she smirked as she rolled her eyes "Now say your goodbyes, we're going to the park"

"Yes Mom" Archer saluted "I guess I'll see you later everyone"

"Have a good day at work honey" Addison whispered as she kissed Sam.

"Have fun at the park" he whispered teasingly, Addison smacked his arm playfully and took Carson from Violet's arms.

"Say bye bye Carson" she said as she waved his hand at everyone.

"Have fun" Naomi smiled as they left "You didn't think to let us know he was here Sam?" she hissed as they were out of sight.

"He turned up drunk in the middle of the night so no Naomi, letting you know wasn't high on our priority list" he smirked.

"Archer the hurricane swoops through town again" Violet laughed.

"Tell me about it" Sam muttered.

~x~

"Hey" Archer smiled as he walked out onto the deck late that night to find Addison lying on one of the loungers with Carson on her chest, a blanket draped over them both "What are you doing up so late?"

"Carson woke up and wouldn't settle, he likes the waves, what are you doing up? He didn't wake you did he?"

"No, no I couldn't really sleep" he shrugged, sitting down on the lounger next to her legs "It suits you, motherhood"

"Thanks" she said with a small smile "I guess I'm doing ok, he seems happy"

"He's a very happy little boy Addie, anyone can see that" Archer smiled "I'm, I'm proud of you, for doing this, after everything with Bizzy…"

"Bizzy has nothing to do with it" Addison mumbled.

"Bizzy has everything to do with it Addison" Archer sighed "You found our mother dead…"

"And now she's gone, I know, and it was horrible, but that was a long time ago and I'm over it, it's, over"

"Yeah, I keep telling myself that too" he said with a sad laugh.

"I'm happy now Archer, so so happy, I have, an amazing husband, and a beautiful son, and I have moved on from the life I was living before, you'd do well to do the same" she said softly.

"She drove me mad, all the time she drove me mad but, I miss her" he sighed.

"I know" Addison said holding out her hand to him, Archer took it and squeezed it lightly "Just, keep in touch this time ok? I'm here Archie, I'm here for you"

"I'm sorry" he whispered, kissing her hand "I should've been here, for you, and for him, I'm sorry"

"I know" Addison smiled softly "I love you Archie"

"I love you too sis" Archer smiled "I swear, if Sam ever hurts you…."

"I know, you'll come out here and hurt him back" she laughed "But he won't, I know he won't, we've been through too much, and he would never leave Carson, he's a great father"

"I know Addie" Archer said with a small smile.

"Well I'm gonna go and put him back to bed" Addison yawned as she slowly moved to stand "Try and get some sleep soon ok?"

"Ok" he laughed lightly, she reached over and kissed his cheek before heading inside and putting Carson in his crib, as she climbed back into bed Sam stirred a little.

"Addie?" he mumbled tiredly.

"Sshh honey, go back to sleep" she whispered, kissing his temple lightly, he mumbled a little and fell straight back to sleep, Addison smiled to herself before relaxing into the bed and falling asleep.

_~x~_

_Chapter 11 to follow…._


	11. Chapter 11

_I'll Be Waiting  
><em>_Chapter 11_

_~x~_

_**October 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Ok baby it's time for Daddy to take you home now" Addison said trying to pass Carson to Sam in the Oceanside kitchen, he cried out loudly and kept his hands fisted in Addison's shirt "Sshh it's ok" she said soothingly "Mommy will come and see you later baby I promise, you go to Daddy"

"Mamama" Carson gurgled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come on little man" Sam said pulling Carson into his arms, he squirmed around and cried even louder "I'll see you at home" he said kissing Addison gently.

"Hey, he'll be ok" Naomi said moving closer to Addison and rubbing her arm reassuringly "It's normal for him to get like this at this age, he'll be fine Addie"

"I know" Addison sniffled "I just hate hearing him cry like that, I know it's only one day a week but…"

"Hey, I've been there remember?" Naomi said softly "I hated leaving Maya, even when it was with you for a couple of hours, it's natural, now come on, no more thinking about it, go do your job"

"Ok" Addison nodded with a smile, she walked towards the door and turned back briefly to look at Naomi "Thank you" she said quietly "For being there"

"No problem" Naomi smiled softly.

~x~

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into the house late that afternoon, Sam was sat at the table with Carson in his highchair, feeding him his dinner, most of it was already around his face.

"Hey Carson, look who it is" Sam smiled.

"Mama!" Carson grinned up at her.

"Hi baby" she smiled, kissing the top of his head "Look at you all messy"

"He's eating some of it" Sam chuckled lightly "How was your day?"

"Good" Addison smiled "Yours? How was he?"

"He stopped crying by the time we got to the car" Sam smirked "Don't worry Addie, Maya was like this all the time when she was his age, he'll get over it"

"It just makes me feel so guilty" she sighed "When his bottom lip starts quivering and he holds on, I just want to give in and stay at home"

"It'll get easier" Sam smiled up at her "And we had a good day today, it's nice to have some one on one time with him"

"Good" she smiled back "You should have one on one time with him, I've always kind of hogged him" she laughed lightly.

"I love seeing you with him" Sam said pulling her down into a kiss "It's hot"

"Sam" she laughed "Don't be stupid"

"It's true" he grinned teasingly "I'll show you tonight"

"Sam, inappropriate" Addison scolded as she swatted his arm.

"He doesn't understand" Sam laughed.

"But one day he will" she smirked back "I'm gonna go and change, and you my little messy bug, you are getting a bath tonight before bed" she said as she tickled Carson, he laughed and smacked his hand in the food on the highchair tray, Addison laughed back at him before going upstairs to change.

~x~

"He's still sleeping" Addison yawned as she climbed into bed with Sam that night "Was he really ok when you left?"

"I told you Addie, he was fine, I gave him a snack and that soon made him stop crying" he laughed.

"He does love his food" Addison said with a slight laugh "It was, it was nice to be back at work, I even got to deliver a baby today, a very healthy little girl"

"That's great" Sam smiled "See, it's like you never even left"

"Not quite Sam" she laughed softly.

"Can I show you how hot you are now?" he murmured, kissing her gently.

"Mmm, I guess so" she whispered, letting him kiss her again, wrapping her arms around him and letting him roll on top of her as their kissing heated up.

~x~

"Hey, it's me" Naomi called out as she let herself into Addison and Sam's house the next day "I brought lunch"

"Hey" Addison smiled as she stood, leaving Carson to play with his toys on the floor "I'm starving"

"Me too" Naomi said with a slight laugh as she started to take their lunch from the bag in her hand and set it up on the table, passing Addison a latte from their favourite coffee shop "Addie are you, are you limping?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine" Addison said quickly, but failing to not wince when she sat down opposite her "I'm fine Nae"

"I don't even want to know" Naomi smirked.

"You really don't" Addison laughed before taking a bite of her chicken salad "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, I Skype-d with Maya this morning, and Olivia but she wasn't very interested" Naomi laughed "I'm gonna go out in a couple of weeks, she wants me to bring lots of pictures of Carson so…."

"I'll put all the latest on a disc for her" Addison smiled.

"He's getting so big" Naomi said softly as she watched him shake his favourite colourful rattle and then put it in his mouth.

"He wants to eat everything that's why" Addison laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite"

"You would say that" she smirked "Carson, if you ever want cake, Aunty Naomi can help you out"

"And if you ever want a nice glass of merlot…" Naomi started with a smirk.

"Shut it" Addison said kicking her lightly under the table.

"What?" she laughed.

"I'm glad we can do this now" Addison smiled softly "I know, I know I say this all the time, but I just, I'm glad we got here again"

"Me too Addie" Naomi smiled "And uh, I kind of need your help with something, with, shopping, for an outfit, for a date"

"A date? With who?"

"There's a new ortho surgeon at St Ambrose, Andrew Cole, we, we both reached for the last muffin in the cafeteria and he let me take it, we got talking and, he's taking me to dinner"

"Naomi that's great" Addison beamed "Is he cute?"

"He's like, a young, more handsome George Clooney" Naomi grinned.

"Well, if it goes well, you'll have to introduce us, I have to make sure he's good enough for you"

"Why, so you can steal him too?" she smirked "I'm kidding" she laughed when Addison glared at her.

_~x~_

_Chapter 12 to follow…._


	12. Chapter 12

_I'll Be Waiting  
><em>_Chapter 12_

_~x~_

_**November 22**__**nd**__** 2012**_

"Hey" Violet beamed as she opened her front door to Sam and Addison who was holding Carson in her arms "Happy Thanksgiving"

"Happy Thanksgiving" Sam smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

"So, is he here?" Addison asked.

"Uh-huh" Violet nodded "Young George Clooney was definitely accurate, he is very….Naomi is very, very lucky"

"Honestly, it's like there aren't any other guys here, like your husbands for example" Sam muttered.

"Oh shut up" Addison said swatting his chest "We have to make sure he's right for Naomi, right? We have to take everything into account"

"Mmhmm" Sam smirked.

"Come on, let's say our hellos and then meet him" Addison said impatiently, Sam laughed a little and they made their way around the room saying hello to everyone before stopping at Naomi and Andrew "Hi" Addison smiled "You must be Andrew"

"Hi" he smiled "You must be Addison and, Sam right? And this is Carson, right?" he said looking to Naomi.

"Right" she laughed "Don't worry, you've done very well" she smirked, patting his chest lightly.

"It's nice to meet you" Andrew smiled "Naomi's told me, a lot about you guys"

"A lot?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think I was gonna let him into this mad house without telling him the ins and outs of our craziness first?" Naomi laughed "I had to make sure he wasn't gonna run away from me screaming"

"I would never do that" Andrew smiled, kissing her cheek gently, Naomi blushed slightly, not being able to keep the smile from her face.

"Sam!" Violet called out from the kitchen "I need your cooking skills!"

"I'll be right back" Sam laughed "It was nice to meet you Andrew"

"You too" Andrew smiled, Sam tickled Carson a little before heading into the kitchen.

"So…" Addison started "You work at St Ambrose Andrew?"

"Yeah, I'm attempting to turn orthopaedics into an actual department" he said with a slight laugh "And of course I've heard about you, one of my friends in med school wrote a paper about you"

"Ok, now you're just making me feel a little old" Addison laughed.

"You must've been a teenager when you were an intern" Andrew smiled.

"Nice save" Naomi smirked "Now let me have a cuddle with my Carson" she said taking Carson into her arms "Hi little man, you are getting so big"

"You saw him yesterday Naomi" Addison laughed.

"I know, I just can't believe how big he's getting" Naomi mumbled as she kissed against Carson's hair "Can't you have another one?"

"Can't you have another one?" Addison shot back.

"Addie" Naomi said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm kidding" Addison smirked "He's making his poop face by the way"

"And you can have him back" Naomi said passing Carson to Addison, Andrew laughing a little beside her.

"Come on baby, looks like Mommy is left to clean you up again…it was really nice to meet you Andrew, welcome to the madness"

"Thanks Addison" Andrew said with a laugh, Addison smiled at them both before taking Carson to the bathroom and setting him up on a changing mat.

~x~

"This all looks great Violet" Addison smiled as everyone sat around the extended table in the dining room.

"Well, Sam helped with most of it" Violet laughed.

"Why do you think I keep him around?" Addison laughed back.

"Ouch Addie, that hurts" Sam said with a mocking pout.

"Oh I'm sorry honey" she chuckled lightly, leaning over Carson in his highchair to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"Guys can you please not do the mushy married couple stuff today" Amelia groaned.

"Sorry Miss Cranky" Addison smirked.

"Hey, I came here from an 8 hour surgery, I'm allowed to be a little cranky" Amelia shot back.

"What's your speciality Amelia?" Andrew asked.

"Neuro, so, not carpentry or anything" she smirked.

"Amelia" Naomi glared.

"It's nothing I haven't heard before Nae" Andrew laughed.

"So anyway, a toast" Pete said raising his glass a little "To finally all taking the time out to spend Thanksgiving together, Happy Thanksgiving everyone"

"Happy Thanksgiving" everyone smiled back, glasses tapping together.

"Let's eat" Violet smiled.

~x~

"They are both knocked out up there" Sam laughed as he came downstairs from putting Carson down for a nap, Lucas also sleeping in his room.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lucas eat that much" Naomi smirked.

"The aftermath of that's going to be fun" Pete groaned.

"Like father like son huh Pete?" Violet teased, patting his stomach, Pete grumbled a little to himself.

"I haven't had a thanksgiving like this in, years" Addison smiled as Sam sat next to her, she pulled her feet up onto the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Do you remember that time in New York when you poisoned Nancy?" Amelia laughed "That was the best thanksgiving of my life"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cooper smirked.

"You poisoned someone?" Sheldon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not on purpose!" Addison said defensively "Her mother broke her wrist the day before thanksgiving and her stupid brother invited 34 people over to our house without asking me, knowing I'd never cooked a turkey in my life, and, well Nancy got salmonella and Carolyn, who never liked me, accused me of trying to kill everyone and then Derek cooked hot dogs for everyone and came out looking like some hero saving the day when actually, it was all his fault"

"I remember that" Naomi laughed "You called me from your bathroom, crying"

"Oh shut up, like you've never had a meltdown before Nae, don't you remember the day you took Maya home?"

"Oh god" Sam laughed "What a day that was"

"I was hormonal" Naomi grumbled.

"You were crazy" Addison smirked.

"Maybe I was a little crazy but what do you expect? You handed me this little tiny baby who liked to scream for no reason, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, I still don't know what the hell I'm doing"

"None of us do" Addison laughed.

"To our crazy crazy life" Violet said raising her glass, everyone laughed and raised their glasses.

~x~

"So, what do you think about Andrew?" Addison asked as Sam drove them home.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he's nice?"

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy" he shrugged "Naomi seems happy with him"

"It's nice to see her happy again" Addison smiled "After all the crap with my brother and then William and Fife, and us" she sighed "I hope he's good for her"

"He will be Addie" Sam smiled "Everything's working out huh?"

"Oh god you just cursed it" Addison laughed.

"Everything is working out" he smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand, Addison smiled back at him and turned back to look at Carson sleeping as they continued to drive home.

_~x~_

_Chapter 13 to follow…._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only 2 chapters left guys...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Only one chapter left after this!**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 13_

_~x~_

_**December 15**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Happy Anniversary" Sam said softly as Addison woke up slowly.

"Mmm, Happy Anniversary" she mumbled tiredly "What time is it?"

"12"

"12?" she said with wide eyes "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you deserved to sleep in for once" he chuckled lightly "Don't worry baby, Carson is fed, dressed and napping in his room, I was just about to wake him so you can have post nap cuddles, I know you love those, and while you're doing that I'm going to make breakfast for lunch, and then tonight Carson is spending the night with his Aunt Amelia and me and you are going to the restaurant we went to on our wedding day for a meal, and when we get back, we're going to have lots of very hot sex" he grinned as he kissed her.

"How long have you been planning this?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"I booked the table a couple of weeks ago" he smiled "You're, you're happy right?"

"Of course I am" she smiled "I guess I just, didn't expect all of this"

"Well from now on, expect this on our anniversary ok?"

"Ok" she smiled "Now, where is my boy?"

"I'll go get him" he laughed, kissing her softly, he climbed off the bed and headed into the nursery "Hey little man, time to wake up" he said lifting Carson up from the crib, Carson slowly stirred awake.

"Hey sleepyhead" Addison said softly as Sam walked into the bedroom, as Carson saw Addison he instantly stretched his arms out, Sam put Carson onto Addison's chest and watched as his wife and son cuddled together "I love you baby" she mumbled against Carson's hair.

"Mama" he babbled as he pushed himself up to look at her.

"I'll go and get started on the food" Sam said kissing Addison's forehead "Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too" she smiled.

~x~

"He's asleep" Addison said as she walked down the stairs in Amelia's house and into the living room "He shouldn't wake up until the morning now"

"Ok" Amelia smiled "Don't worry Addie, we'll be fine, I have looked after him before y'know"

"I know" Addison said with a laugh "But you can call, if there's a problem…."

"We'll be fine, now go and get yourself dressed up and enjoy yourself, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she smirked.

"Doesn't leave me much to not do" Addison laughed "Thanks Amelia"

"Anytime, now go" Amelia said as she pushed her a little "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Addison smiled as she left.

~x~

"Ok, that was, we weren't supposed to do that until after dinner" Addison panted as she lay back on the bed next to Sam.

"It's not my fault you were walking around in that very, very sexy underwear" Sam mumbled as he kissed her neck "And we still have half an hour before our reservation so…"

"We should get ready" Addison smirked "I'm looking forward to eating somewhere fancy again" she smiled.

"So I did good then?"

"You did good" she smiled as she stood, kissing him gently before putting on her robe "I'll be out in 10 minutes, be ready"

"I will" he chuckled lightly.

~x~

"To us" Sam smiled as he raised his wine glass over dinner.

"To us" Addison smiled, tapping their glasses together "I can't quite believe we made it" she laughed lightly.

"I don't think anyone can" he smirked "Except for me, I knew we'd make it"

"You did huh?"

"I did" he smiled "I always knew we would, even when we weren't together, I knew everything would be ok, or at least, I made myself believe it would be ok, and it was, it is" he said squeezing her hand "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled softly "I want us to make a promise, that every year we do this, every year we try our best to celebrate us, I don't want us to be 10 years down the line and not doing this"

"Of course we'll still do this" Sam smiled "Every anniversary, I promise"

"Even when we're old and wrinkly?"

"Even then" he laughed.

~x~

"Hello?" Amelia called out as she carried Carson into Addison's house the next day just before lunch time "Addison?"

"Hey" Addison smiled, appearing on the stairs, tightening her robe, her hair wet around her shoulders.

"Did we just interrupt shower sex?" Amelia smirked.

"We were already finished" Addison smirked back "What have I told you about saying that in front of Carson? If it's his first word I'm blaming you"

"Not my fault he has you and Sam for parents" she laughed, Addison rolled her eyes and walked closer, taking Carson into her arms.

"Hi baby boy, did you have a nice time with Aunt Amelia? Were you a good boy?"

"He woke up once, but other than that he was an angel" Amelia smiled "How was your night?"

"It was, perfect" Addison smiled as they sat on the sofa, Carson cuddling into her chest "Everything about it, it was nice to just, have some us time, and try and wrap my head around the fact that we made it" she laughed softly.

"I hate to say I told you so" Amelia smirked, Addison laughed a little "Addie I knew from the first day I got here you'd be together, I told you then your happy families act with Pete wasn't fooling me, you deserved your own happy family and you have that now"

"Amelia" Addison smiled, her grin getting a little wider.

"Yeah, yeah, let's cut the mush" Amelia said dryly.

"I love you" Addison said as she nudged her slightly.

"Love you too Addie, you're the best sister I've got"

"Just don't tell your other sisters that" Addison laughed.

"What do you think I'm crazy?" Amelia laughed back.

"Hey" Sam smiled as he walked down the stairs in his sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey" Amelia smiled "I was just about to leave, I've got a shift at the hospital tonight so, you guys have fun, and I'll see you later buddy" she said kissing the top of Carson's head.

"Thanks for last night Amelia, couldn't have done it without you" Sam smiled.

"Anytime, you guys know that" Amelia smiled before waving and leaving through the back doors, crossing over the decks to her house.

"Hey there my little man" Sam said as he sat down next to Sam and accepted Carson into his arms, Carson babbled happily and bounced himself a little "Back to reality" he smiled to Addison, she laughed a little and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling her feet up next to her on the sofa, both of them sitting there contently as their son babbled away.

_~x~_

_Chapter 14 to follow…._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There's so much more I could have put into this chapter and probably this fic but it's time for it to end, don't worry, I've got another multi-chapter on the way soon! :)**

* * *

><p><em>I'll Be Waiting<br>__Chapter 14_

_~x~_

_**March 16**__**th**__** 2012**_

"Wake up sleepyhead" Addison said softly as she stroked Carson's cheek softly, he scrunched up his nose and his eyes opened slowly "Happy Birthday sweetheart" she smiled as she lifted him into her arms, he buried his face into her neck sleepily, Addison kissed his hair softly before lowering him onto the changing table to change his diaper "We're gonna have fun today baby, all of your favourite Aunts and Uncles and some of your friends from daycare are all coming to see you, yes they are, because it's your birthday Carson, you're one today, Mommy's big boy"

"Mama" he gurgled, reaching out to her, she kissed his hand and smiled at him, when she was finished she changed him back into his sleep suit, she picked him back up and walked down the stairs.

"Good morning" Sam smiled "Happy Birthday big man" he cooed to Carson, kissing his forehead gently "I made you your favourite breakfast, bananas and cheerios and some nice warm milk" he took Carson from Addison's arms and sat him in his high chair, Addison and Sam sat either side of him at the table and tucked into the coffee, toast and fruit Sam had prepared for them, Addison laughed a little as Carson put his hand into his cheerios and put some into his mouth messily.

"Can you believe he's one already?" she sighed.

"Not really" Sam chuckled lightly "God, this time last year we hadn't even met him, actually this time last year I think me and you were in the shower…."

"Sam" she laughed, swatting his arm as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "No dirty talk in front of the baby"

"Hey, I didn't say a thing" he laughed.

"Mmhmm" she smirked.

"You enjoying that little man?" Sam laughed as Carson made content noises while he ate.

"Dadada" he babbled.

"Did you remember to buy the balloons?" Addison asked.

"I got everything on the list" Sam smiled "It's all in the laundry room"

"And you're picking Maya, Dink and Olivia up at the airport at 11?"

"Yes" he nodded "It's all under control Addie"

"I know, I know I'm triple checking everything but this is my first birthday party Sam, you've done all of this with Maya already, I just want it to be perfect" she sighed "I know he won't remember it but…."

"That doesn't matter" Sam smiled softly "Baby I promise, everything will be perfect, I mean it's not like you decided to cook or anything"

"Shut up" she said dryly, he grinned at her and reached across to peck her lips.

~x~

"Aunt Addie! Aunt Addie! Look I gots presents for Carson" Lucas grinned as he ran up to Addison out on the deck and held up a gift bag to her.

"Well thank you very much sweetie" Addison smiled "I'm sure Carson will love them"

"I helped Mommy pick them" he smiled.

"Oh well he will _definitely_ love them" she said with a soft laugh "Hey guys" she smiled as Pete and Violet walked towards them "Thanks for coming"

"Like you would've let us miss this" Pete smirked "You look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek gently.

"Thank you" she smiled "I feel like a mess, why didn't you tell me kids birthday parties were stressful?"

"I think we did" Violet laughed.

"We did, many times" Naomi smirked as herself and Andrew walked out of the house "Now where is the birthday boy?"

"With Maya over there, and Olivia is desperate to see you too" Addison smiled "Ready to meet the daughter Andrew?"

"Absolutely" he smiled "Thanks for inviting me"

"They only invite you because they want to be nosy" Naomi smirked "But then that means I get to show you off"

"For me it's the other way around" Andrew smiled, kissing her cheek gently "I love showing you off"

"Oh god you guys haven't had a fight yet have you" Addison laughed softly.

"Shut up" Naomi smirked "Now here, take the present, it's time for the meet and greets" she laughed, Addison took the present from Naomi and watched them walk away,

"Hi baby" she jumped as Sam wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi" she laughed, leaning back into his body "This is nice huh?"

"It's perfect" he smiled "I knew it would be"

"Hmm" Addison sighed "Carson certainly is enjoying being the centre of attention"

"Definitely" Sam laughed "Maybe they'll tire him out so we can get the night to ourselves"

"Maybe" she smirked "That's probably Callie, I should go and get that" she said as the doorbell rang, she turned in Sam's arms and kissed him before walking to the front door "Hey" she beamed as she came face to face with Mark, Callie, Arizona and Sofia, Derek, Meredith and Zola.

"Addie" Callie smiled, giving her a tight hug "It's so good to see you"

"And you" Addison smiled "Thank you all for coming, and look at you two grown up girls" she smiled, crouching down to Zola and Sofia who were holding hands "Do you want to come inside and play? There's a special little girl called Olivia inside who has lots of pink and fluffy dress up clothes waiting for you guys"

"Ok" Zola grinned a little.

"Come on then" Addison said holding out her hand, Zola took it and everyone headed through the house and out onto the deck "Miss Olivia" she called out "I've got 2 very pretty girls who need dressing up"

"Bring them over here Addie!" Olivia beamed.

"Honey this is Zola, and this is Sofia, girls this is Olivia"

"Hi" Zola smiled.

"Hi" Olivia beamed, as they started to chat away to each other Addison moved back over to the adults.

"So how was your flight?" she asked "And the drive, did Mark remember where he was going?"

"You have no faith in me Addie" Mark said with a laugh.

"We had to break out the GPS" Meredith smirked.

"But I recognised the house as soon as we got here" Mark said defensively.

"Right" Addison laughed "Well, the kitchen is where all the drinks are, we have pretty much everything, the food table is over there and, mingle, Naomi's boyfriend Andrew is here too, he's nice so don't freak him out" she glared at Derek and Mark.

"We won't" Derek smirked.

~x~

"Ok everyone can we just have your attention for a minute" Sam called out over the noise, everyone quietened down and looked to him and Addison "Before we bring out the cake we, Addison, wants to say something"

"I just wanted to say, thank you all for coming" she smiled "I honestly couldn't have done any of this without you, me or Sam, this past year has been, life changing, and truth be told without the support of all of you, Carson wouldn't be here, I love you all so much and really hope we can have more days like this, with all of us together, and now, cake time" she grinned, Sam headed back into the house and came back outside with the cake, a single candle lit in the middle, Addison sat down with Carson on her lap as everyone sang happy birthday, she helped him blow out the candle and Sam pulled the cake back quickly before Carson put his foot in it, Addison laughed and kissed the top of his head and then the party continued.

~x~

"Ahh, this is just what I need" Addison sighed contently as she lay sank herself into the sofa and sipped on a nice big glass of red wine that evening "What a day"

"And we have so many more days like that to come" Sam laughed as he sat down next to her, kissing her temple gently "To our beautiful son" he said lifting his glass up.

"To our beautiful son" Addison smiled, tapping her glass to his, she took a sip and snuggled against him.

"Do you want another one?" he asked quietly.

"I haven't finished this one" she laughed, gesturing to her wine glass.

"No" Sam laughed "I mean, a baby, do you want another one?"

Addison sat up and looked at him curiously "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Well, I just, thought maybe we could" he stuttered "We're doing pretty great with the one, and maybe we could adopt older this time, 3 or 4 years old maybe, I don't know, it was just a suggestion"

"Sam you didn't even want one…"

"And I changed my mind, didn't I? I realised that, all I need in my life is a family, with you" he said as he took both of their wine glasses and put them on the coffee table, taking both of her hands in his "I don't _need_ to have another child with you, but I, well I think it would be pretty great, for us and for Carson"

"Adoption isn't easy"

"When has anything in our life ever been easy Addison?" Sam laughed softly.

"True" she smirked "I guess we could, contact an agency, see what they say"

"Ok" Sam smiled.

"This is insane" Addison laughed before kissing him.

"Yeah" he laughed back "Wanna get an early night?" he said with a slight grin "It's kind of a birthday for us too"

Addison stood and started to walk towards the stairs "Well?" she said looking back at him "Are you coming?" he smirked at her and quickly followed her to their bedroom, both of them trying to stay quiet as to not way their sleeping son.

_The End._


End file.
